Butters own harem
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: When a powerful bracelet with a weird energy is discovered, it falls on the hands on a certain little boy and with that he will go in a crazy quest only adults can have, It's going to be nuts.
1. Chapter 1 The bracelet

Welcome to a fanfiction of South park, you know what happens in South park right? Don't try to look to logic or sense ok? this story contains nude,sex,expansion in some body parts and is gonna be nuts, you had been warned ;) no going back now just think that it looks like Dxoz art style.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was just a normal day on South park so that is a signal that something weird was going to happen, lets see how one of our dear South park Characters are doing. Meanwhile in Butters house he was waking up.

Butters: *waking up* Ahnnn time to wake up and go to school.

Butters stands of the bed and he started to get ready for go to the school. After of get dressed, he goes to the kitchen for take their breakfast.

Linda: Good morning Butters *smile*

Butters: morning mom, boy i am starving.

Linda: The breakfast will be ready in some minutes.

Butters' mom prepare the breakfast for Butters and after some minutes of cooking, Butters starts to eat, After Finishing eating he get his stuff and get out of his house and start waiting for the bus outside, then some minutes later the bus arrives and he have entered on it. The bus has started to make their route for seek the kids and arrives to the bus stop, where Cartman and their friends was waiting, The four kids goes inside of the bus and they takes their sits. Cartman don't have any place, so he takes sit with Butters.

Butters: Hello there Eric.

He said smiling, but Cartman don't care as always.

Cartman: Hey Butters...

Butters: (he is not happy to see me, what a surprise *roll his eyes*) hey there buddy what is the matter?

In that moment Kyle Start talking.

Kyle: don't bother, he is just bitching because of chicken.

Cartman: That was a total betrayal guys not cool you hear me? Not cool.

Stan: is not our fault you dint get the chance to eat it.

Cartman: I was in the bathroom taking a crap and when I come back you guys eat all the skin of the chicken nuggets even mine?

Kenny: Hmmmpps mpppgm (we were really hungry)

Cartman: Shut up Kenny you were the mastermind weren't you? Poor people are always trying to eat everything.

Butters: You can buy more right? Don't worry.

Cartman: don't worry? Don't be stupid butters, its about the fact that I cant trust my chicken nuggets with them.

Stan: you eat our chicken nuggets skin when we weren't looking that time.

Butter: oh yeah that time you thought you were dead remember Cartman?

Cartman: SHUT UP BUTTERS.

Butters: yeah I don't like to remember that day either *makes a neutral face and some screams of his own voice can be heard* I wonder what my mom put for my lunch.

The bus arrive to the school and everyone get out of it, everyone goes to their classes and for that and beyond was normal,Everyone was playing on the playground before recess end, butters was running around behind the school playing the explorer but then his foot hit something in the snow

Butters: Oh boy what is this?

Butters take a look to the bracelet and then he puts it on his right wrist that fits perfectly.

Butters: Wow... Is pretty nice.

He was surprised and happy for find the golden small bracelet and then he sees that it has a gem.

Butters: Hmm i wonder what this do *pokes the gem*

Then the gem begins to shine intensely and Butters gets scared and close his eyes because of the light.

Butters: OH HAMBURGERS!

The light is so brightly that he can't open their eyes, after a moment the gem stops shinning. He then open his eyes to see what was going on right there in that moment.

Butters: Oh geez what was that?

Then he tries to remove the bracelet, but he can't. It is attached to his wrist.

Butters: Oh dammit is not coming off.

then when he keep trying to take that off the bracelet activate showing a hologram screen, Butters gets surprised for the hologram screen, without know how it works the bracelet, he is a bit confused for see the buttons on the screen. He doesn't know what to do with the bracelet, so he keeps staring at the screen and touch one of the buttons. After touching one of the buttons, appears a message on the screen that it says: "Activate pleasure mode?" And below of the text is the options yes and no.

Butters: Pleasure? Cool i love feeling pleasure, yes please.

Then Butters touch the option yes and then on the screen appears the message: "Pleasure mode activated" Then the hologram screen gets off and the gem's color change to purple.

Butters: hey it changed, i wonder what it happened, i can't wait for my pleasure i wonder if it's going to be fun.

Then after he said that the recess bell rings showing that have ended and all the kids were going back inside.

Butters: Ups better get back to Class before i get into trouble.

He runs back to the school to get to his class, running on the way he clashes with Wendy that was holding a lot of books.

Wendy: Ouch! Ok who did this?

Butters: Ahnn am sorry Wendy i dint see you i was running.

In that moment Butters notice something weird at Wendy, He was looking closely to Wendy, that her body was different. She had a couple of enormous boobs, and she was standing without any problem, he rubs his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

Butters: what the...Wendy are you ok?

Wendy: Anyway... Now, help me to take my books or we will reach late to class.

Butters: Oh boy ok i help.

Butters started to help Wendy, taking her books from the floor, but he was still in shock for Wendy huge boobies. She was taking her books without any problem.

Butters: (What the hell is happening? Wendy grow huge boobs out of nowhere and she isn't even noticing that? Is not like they were there forever)

Then Wendy get notice that Butters is looking at her.

Wendy: What are you looking at? Come on, hurry up!

She said a bit upset while was taking her books.

Butters: *look to the other side*Sorry.

He help her pick all her books and after that they return to their class, they got back to class but Butters notice that more girls with huge boobs where there like Bebe and Nichole.

Sitting in his Chair Butters was in shock, looking to his side seeing the girls with enormous breasts, and no one else seem to see this.

Butters: Psss hey Stan can i ask you something?

Stan: what is it?

Butters: do you think Wendy look a little...different?

Stan: No i don't see anything weird why?

Butters: nothing important (But what is happening? Is that none notice what is happening? I am the only one who is seeing to the girls with those huge boobies?)

Butters was confused, none notice what was happening unless Butters. And then appears Ms. Garrison for start the class, the classes has started listening to the teacher but Butters was distracted.

Mr. Garrison: Ok, class we are going to start our class so pay attention.

Butters then pay attention to Mr. Garrison, trying to not think on the girls and her enormous boobies, but then he feels something weird on his pants.

Butters: Oh geez, what is happening? I need to go to the bathroom *raise his hands* Mr. Garrison. I need go to bathroom.

: Ok fine but don't take too long we just started.

Butters leaves the class and runs to the bathroom, running like the wind he get in the bathroom then he get in one of the bathrooms and close the door.

Butters: Oh, Jesus! But what's wrong with me?

He was scared and he still feeling something weird on his pants, then something weird happens, his pants start to wriggle like it want to get out a big volume could be seen only getting bigger then, his pants get ripped and something huge comes out of his pants Twitching.

Butters: AHHHHHH.

It was his wiener that was enormous and flaccid.

Butters: Holy…shit

He was in shock, seeing his huge wiener without know what to do.

Butters: Oh my god my wiener is huge hmmm dammit i can't go around like this, the hell is going on?

He was very scared and then looks at the bracelet.

Butters: Wait... That's it! Is all fault of this damn bracelet; this thing is making all this i need to take it out.

He was thinking on a way to take out the bracelet, but he don't ha enough time because he have to back to class, But even knowing he need to go back, he can't get out and walk around with a huge dick around.

Butters: Oh geez. I have to think on something. I can't go out with my huge wiener like that.

Butters then remember something that mans do when their wieners are like that, he does not remember the name of it but he knows that is something about rubbing, It was something that he have done before. When Cartman and their friends were playing to detectives and Cartman asked to Butters for get a sample on the bathroom.

Butters: Oh yeah i remember, that will make it go down and it will make me feel good, i just hope it works in something this big.

Then he grabs his huge wiener with both hands and then, he started to rubbing it slowly, by doing that his flaccid enormous wiener is getting hard like a rock.

Butters: Oh hamburgers! Is even bigger what I've thought.

He feels his member hit the door of the bathroom he closed and also feeling the good feeling that rubbing was given to him.

Butters: Ok Butters just do it like the last time, just think about Stan mom boobs.

Butters try to think about Stan mom boobs but end up thinking about Wendy huge boobies instead, then his wiener got even more hard thinking on Wendy's huge boobies and he started to rub his wiener faster.

Butters: Ohhh geez AHNNN, I think something big is coming out.

He rubs without stop, feeling a good sensation of pleasure, thinking on Wendy's huge boobies, then someone out of nowhere knock on the door of his bathroom making him scared.

Butters: Ah! Oh no! Is occupied!

Then he can hear a familiar voice from the other side.

Bebe: Butters?

Butters: Bebe?

Bebe: what are you doing in the girl's bathroom?

Butters: girl's bathroom? ohh shit i must have gone to the wrong bathroom.

He said scared, trying to calm himself but he was still thinking on Wendy's huge boobies.

Butters: I-I'm sorry! Give me a moment!

Bebe: Butters you get out this instant you perv.

Like he dint hear it he was still rubbing his huge wiener faster, without control.

Butters: Bebe, please! Not now!

Bebe: That's it, if you won't come out i will force you *put her hands in the door knob*

Butters: No, Bebe! Don't open the door!

When she opens the door she got shocked.

Bebe: What the!

Butters start feeling the flow of something getting out of his wiener.

Butters: AHHHHHHN IT'S COMING.

Then he cums a lot of semen in front of Bebe, covering her whole body with his semen, she got knocked into the wall by the power flow of his blow; her body was all white looking like a snowman.

Bebe: *spit some semem out of her mouth* Bleghh what the hell?

Butters: ahnnnn felt so good...shit i am so doom.


	2. Chapter 2 The punishement

Butters was exhausted, after shoot a wave of cum in front of Bebe. He couldn't move his body, after of feel such pleasure.

Butters: Oh geez... That was a lot of creamy goo... Bebe are you ok?

He was worried and very scared for Bebe's reaction; she was completely covered with Butters' cum.

Bebe: You little shit, LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO ME! The fuck is all this?

Butters: I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too it was an accident.

The boy was very scared, looking at Bebe's expression. She was so angry with him; she was getting closer to him like she was going to beat him up.

Bebe: why you...aghh.

In that moment Bebe stay still like she was frozen, the boy bracelet gem start to glow in a pink light.

Butters: what is this?

On that moment, the bracelet was reacting of a strange way. Then Bebe stopped of be paralyzed and was looking at Butters.

Butters: Bebe, are you okay?

Bebe start rubbing her huge boobs on her clothes that were sticky by Butters cum looking at the blonde boy with a smile.

Bebe: ohhhh Butters i never felt this way before, for some reason you look so good today, so gorgeous.

Butters: W-what?

Butters was confused for her change of mood. Bebe wasn't angry at him anymore, the boy then realizes he have no time for this as he need to go back to class.

Butters: Oh shit! Sorry for all this Bebe but i...we need to go back to class.

He get weared his underwear and pants, with his huge wiener already relaxed and then he goes to the door. Coming back to the classroom like nothing happened he sit down on his desk acting a little nervous, after of some minutes, Bebe has come back weared on clean clothes. She sits on her Desk and after she did that Wendy that was by her side that day want to know why her friend took so long.

Wendy: what took you so long? You smell weird.

Bebe: I had a "great" problem on the bathroom. But now all is okay.

She said smiling, thinking on Butters' huge wiener shooting his goo at her and so she was looking at her desk.

Wendy: great problem? Would you care to fill me in on what you mean by that?

Bebe: That's a secret *giggles*

Wendy think why Bebe is acting so suspicious, Butters was trying to look to the class but it was hard to do so, Some minutes later of class the bell starts to ringing, Butters decide to go fast soon to get the bus and get to his home so he could be alone for a while and think about what just happen that day. He arrived to his home without any problem.

Butters: Oh hamburgers... What a day.

Putting his head on his pillow he was alone in his room, all he wanted to do was sleep, He was save on his room and he was sleeping. Some minutes later, someone knocked to the door. Mrs. Stotch opened the door and see that is Wendy.

Linda: Oh hello, Wendy. Do you want something?

Wendy: I would like to talk to Butters, please?

Linda: Oh he is napping now but I guess he won't mind talking to you, Wait here I'll wake him *she said smiling*

She goes upstairs to wake up Butters.

Butters: *snore* Hmmm, boobies.

His mother enters his room and wakes him up.

Linda: Butters, you have some company wake up.

Butters: Hmm HUH? *wake up* ohh who is it?

Linda: Wendy she wants to talk with you.

Butters: Wendy? (OHHH MAN)

He was scared he didn't want to see her, Wendy's big tits would only make things worse for him, what could she possibly want from him? But he knows if he say no to his mother she would force him anyway.

Butters: Ok mom, I going to go just wait a little.

Linda: Okay, sweetie But don't make her wait too much.

After that Butters go down the stairs and see Wendy on the couch waiting for him.

Butters: (Oh no, is there waiting for me. I have to think on something) Butters: Uhhhh... hey Wendy. W-what brings you here?

He asked, looking to Wendy's face and trying to not see her huge boobs.

Wendy: Ok, I know you and Bebe have some weird secret.

Butters: What? Why you said that?

Wendy: You two were the only ones to go to the bathroom and when you arrive she came back after much more time then you.

Butters: I-I don't know. Maybe this morning I've eaten something that have caused me go to the bathroom and she was just doing girl stuff?

He said that, lying and trying to not get into a problem.

Wendy: Do you think I am dumb? I know when someone is lying Butters.

Butters: I-I don't know what do you mean.

Butters was nervous and scared, thinking on that moment on the bathroom with Bebe, The moment on that his huge wiener explode in her face and letting her all covered. He was so distracted thinking on that moment, that he hasn't noticed that Wendy is in front and near to him and her boobs rubbing his chest.

Butters: hmm too close, too close.

Wendy: Your face tells me you did something and you don't want anyone to know.

Wendy huge boobies rubbing on Butters torso and since the boy was a kid and her boobs were huge, she was practically rubbing his entire body, with no idea that she got huge tits rubbing the boy body like a pillow.

Butters: W-Wendy please its n-nothing.

He was so nervous, having Wendy's huge boobs rubbing him. But then he had that strange feeling under his pants, just like when he was on girl's bathroom on the school.

Butters: Sorry Wendy but i don't know what you talking, and excuse i ne-need to go to the bathroom ok? *walk away*

He wanted go to bathroom, but then Wendy cut the pass.

Wendy: not so fast, you think you can just walk away like this? I going to do everything in my power to know what you are hiding.

Butters- What? *his pants Twitch* (ohhhhh) but why do you want to know what I do in the bathroom?

Butters was in panic, with desires of go to bathroom. The strange feeling was growing more and more for each moment.

Butters: I am sorry for this Wendy.

He then pushes Wendy out of the way and then begins to run upstairs to the bathroom.

Wendy: Hey! Come back here we haven't over yet!

Wendy follows to Butters and then he closed bathroom's door but he closes the door.

Butters: Ahh man. I need to make this go down.

He take off his pants letting his huge wiener pop out twitching and wanting a rub.

Wendy: Butters open this door.

Butters: L-leave me alone, please!

Butters start rubbing his huge member with his tiny hands; it was harder than before, just his hands are not enough.

Wendy: I going to break this door up.

Butters: Oh Jesus Christ, not again! Wendy, please, doesn't open the door!

He was on panic and he couldn't control himself. He was rubbing his wiener as fast as he could, but it was very hard.

Butters: Dammit, is not working.

In that moment Wendy finally enters in the bathroom.

Wendy: Ok, what is going on here?

Butters: AHGNNN!

When the boy turn around, his huge wiener strike on Wendy's face, knocking her out in the bathroom's floor.

Butters: Oh hamburgers! What I've done?! Wendy, I'm so sorry!

Butters try to wake her up shaking her head but it didn't work; now he was there in the bathroom with a huge boner and her classmate Wendy now with huge boobies fainted in the floor.

Butters: Wendy? Wendy, wake up! Oh God, what I can do?

Butters couldn't wake up to Wendy, he was very scared without know what he could do. Then he tried to grab her arms, for take her to his room. She was heavy, maybe because of her huge boobs; going around with his boner was not easy

Butters: It is harder than I thought.

once Butters successfully bring Wendy to his room he collapse in the ground, and when he turn his head to look at Wendy boobs he feels having ideas to his head.

Butters: Geez they are pretty huge, like water balloons.

Then he touched her boob with his finger, His finger sink inside her boobs feeling how soft they were, what makes his boner twitch.

Butters: Whoaa...They are so soft and *sniff* she smells good, Maybe if i try them just a little.

the boy unbutton Wendy shirt letting her big Twins out shaking, that makes Butters hypnotized looking to them, then he start groping them with his full hands Wendy naked huge tits.

Butters: wow what a pair of boobs, I've never saw the boobs of a woman, maybe if I put my wiener between them like a sandwich, I will get rid of this huge wiener.

Hit by curiosity he tried to put his huge wiener between Wendy's boobs, he then felt like a thunder hit his body, he feels those soft fun bags around his wiener and it felt really good, he dint know why but it felt amazing. He felt really good rubbing his wiener with Wendy's boobs.

Butters: ohhhhh man, does all woman's boobs feels this good?

He start his hips movements fucking those huge magumbos that make his wiener so hot, the feeling was beyond anything the blonde boy ever felt.

Butters: Ohhhh... This feeling is so good.

He start his hips movements fucking those huge magumbos that make his wiener so hot, the feeling was beyond anything the blonde boy ever felt, The same feeling Butters had it with Bebe was happening again, he could feel his wiener getting hot ready to shoot.

Butters: Oh, this feeling again. I can't hold anymore! AHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNN.

He shoot a blow of white creamy goo out like a shower to Wendy boobs,He couldn't stop to release so much white creamy goo for some seconds, When he stop he lay down on the floor.

Butters: Wow, I discovered so many things today.

After he says that, Wendy was starting to wake up.

Butters: Oh no! She's awaking! What I can do?

Wendy: Ahnnng... My head, where i am? And why does my chest feels so sticky?

Butters: W-Wendy. Are you okay?

He said worried, then Wendy look to her chest and for some reason she finally see that her boobs are indeed huge.

Butters: Wendy?

He looked at Wendy, worried for her.

Wendy: WHAT THE FUCK?

Wendy got in shock, seeing that she have huge boobs and they are covered with Butters' creamy goo.

Butters: ok Wendy take a deep Breath and maybe don't freak out like hell?

Wendy: BUTTERS WHAT DID YOU DO?

Butters: I'm so sorry! I don't wanted to do it, but I needed release all that creamy goo...

Wendy: creamy what?

Wendy start to smell something a strong smell, then the cum in her breasts start to make her body feel hot and tremble which makes her moan a little.

Butters: Wendy?

Wendy: ohhhh my god it's so hot.

Butters: D-do you want me to open a window?

Butters bracelet start to glow pink and Wendy eyes start to glow the same way for a couple of seconds.

Butters: OH hamburgers, what is this now?

Wendy: Ohhh Butters i never felt this way before, i feel so good.

Butters: W-what? Wait... Do you... do you see those boobs?

Wendy goes to Butters, hold his face and start kissing him like she never kissed someone before, He got surprised with his eyes open wide. Felling her boobs rubbing his torso and her wet lips and once she is done, she look at him.

Wendy: You better get ready for tomorrow.

Butters: F-for what?

Wendy: For your punishment.

Butters: Ohh god!

Wendy put her shirt back hiding her breasts covered in cum and goes away letting shocked Butters, at the next day, On Wendy's home. Wendy was alone waiting for Butters, sitting on the couch. And then she heard someone calling to the door.

Wendy: finally.

She goes answer the door and opens it seeing Butters.

Butters: H-hi, Wendy.

He said a bit scared and worried for her. He had to do something for fix the things and take off the bracelet.

Wendy: Great come inside Butters.

She said smiling bringing the boy to her house.

Butters: are your parents' home?

Wendy: oh not yet, today is my parents wedding anniversary so they are going to be out for a while.

Butters: Oh. Wendy, listen... I don't think that this be a good idea. We are only kids and I don't want to hurt you.

Wendy: Shut up Butters, you don't have the right to talk now.

Butters: wow.

Wendy: if you don't obey me for good i will do it for bad got it?

Butters: Oh geez...

Wendy: I don't know how you gave me those boobs but I really love them *rub her tits* Natural tits are the best. Want to squeeze them, Butters? C'mon I know you want.

Butters: R-really I can touch them?

He said looking at her boobs, with a deeply desire to touch and play with them.

Butters: boobies...must touch.

Butters gets closer, in front of Wendy and then he started to touch her boobs slowly, groping those boobs with his full hands make her moan and Butters start to let it loose and let himself Enjoy this.

Butters: Man if Stan could see me now he would be really pissed.

Butters was enjoying of this moment. Touching Wendy's boobs and see how she enjoy also. And then Butters feels the same feeling under his pants.

Butters: Ohhh Wendy i am feeling that thing again.

Wendy: Oh really? So you won't mind if call someone to come too right?

Once Wendy makes a signal someone come out behind the couch.

Bebe: Hi Guys.

Butters: wait what?

Butters get surprised for see Bebe. She was hiding all since the beginning, waiting for Wendy's signal.

Butters: B-Bebe? What is happening?

Bebe: I told her what happen in the bathroom after she told me what you did to her, you are so naughty butters, and it fucking a girl boobs when she was out.

Butters: Tit fuck?

Wendy: for some reason we learn a lot of things we didn't know, maybe thanks for you.

Butters: Oh geez. W-what are you both going to do to me? *scared*

In that moment Wendy and Bebe rip of their shirts showing their huge boobs.

Wendy: we are going to punish you.

Bebe: Drop your pants Butters.

Butters: WOOOW!

He get surprised, seeing her huge boobs with his eyes and mouth open wide.

Wendy: Double team that Blondie.

Wendy was in the left and Bebe in the right, once they start running towards Butters they both start to hug him putting him in a huge tits Sandwich hug.

Butters: Ohhhh!

Butters was pressed between her huge boobs and he felt that feeling glowing more and more, Then his huge wiener jump out violently ripping his pants off showing the girls the big horse dick he was hiding.

Wendy: ohhh shit.

Bebe: it's so beautiful.

Butters: Please, don't look at me. I'm a monster.

He said with some tears on his eyes.

Bebe: Oh you are a monster, the kind of monster i love.

Bebe start to kiss him to shut him up meanwhile her huge boobs Rub together with Wendy on his huge dick.

Wendy: i start to love huge dicks so much it makes me so hot on my boobs like they going to melt.

Then Butters started to stay calm, stopping of crying while he and Bebe are kissing.

Butters: Please, don't be hard with me.

Bebe: Now it's my turn to feel that monster between my huge tits, get ready for some creamy goo coming up.

Butters: Oh Jesus...

Bebe start rubbing her huge boobs up and down moaning a lot and smelling his strong smell. Wendy put her huge boobs on his face and ask him to suck her nipples.

Wendy: Do you want suck my nipples? Don't be shy.

Butters: I-I want to suck them.

Then Butters started to suck her left nipple slowly.

Wendy: Ahnnnnnnnnnnnn, what is this feeling? It's so good.

Bebe: I guess he is almost ready to shoot, i can feel it twitching

But then the feeling explodes.

Butters: OH SHIT ITS HAPPENING, AHHHHHHHHN!

He cums harder on Bebe's mouth and he grabs Wendy's boobs, sucking her left nipple while he cums without control.

Butters: AHNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Wendy: AHGNNNNNNNN.

Bebe: YESSSSSS.

Then he stopped of cum on Bebe's mouth and he was still sucking Wendy's nipple, she take her nipple out of his mouth.

Wendy: Enough tit sucking, now Bebe wants some too right bebe?

Bebe: you betcha I swallow so much goo I need someone to suck my titties.

Butters: Please... Give me more...

Wendy: Looks like Butters has a big fetish about big boobs.

Bebe: here big boy suck them all up.

Bebe push her huge tits towards his mouth making him suck both her nipples making Bebe feel the same pleasure of nipples sucking Wendy had it.

Bebe: Ahnnnnn this feeling, is beyond my words.

Butters: Your boobs are so sweet.

Bebe: so is your goo.

As Butters drools over Bebe boobs sucking them hard, his wiener start to get hard again, seeing this Wendy goes to it and start putting her boobs between them and start licking the top of the head, making Butters Moan by that.

Butters: Oh geez... It tastes like mom's boobs.

In that moment Bebe and Wendy stop doing what they were doing and look at Butters.

Wendy: did you suck your mom boobs?

Bebe: ohhhh.

Wendy: when you were a baby, sorry i thought you did that when you are this age.

Butters: Yeah, when I was a baby. But now I want to suck a little more your boobs.

Bebe: Well, looks like he wants more.

Wendy: Let's give our baby some more.

Butters was almost all day having fun with Wendy and Bebe huge boobs and they had fun too as well with his huge wiener sucking it and drinking his goo, Butters then was coming back to his house a little tired after all the fun with them.

Linda: Oh hi, Butters. *she said smiling*

Butters: H-hi m-mom.

Linda: oh my you look tired; did you have fun in Wendy house?

Butters: so much that-that i need sleep.

Linda: ok Sweetie go to your room and after i did the dinner for your father and us i call you.

Butters agreed going up to his room.

After of enter on his room, he lie on the bed very tired.

Butters: Oh hamburgers, who would know all that would make me tired? Now i just need a good sleep.

When Butters start to sleep his bracelet start to glow again and we can see some words coming out saying, Milf mode activate.


	3. Chapter 3 The voice in my head

In the Little town know as South Park, Butters was on School playing on the playground, he was building a snowman but the snow fella had it no carrot nose.

Butters: sorry buddy I kind of need to eat me veggies, I need more energy after what is going on.

The Blondie remember his fun time with Bebe and Wendy, It sure was fun playing with their huge boobs all day yesterday and shooting lots of creamy goo all the way he always had a thing for those two, thinking what Stan would do with him if he find out makes him scared before Butters could snap out to reality he saw him putting boobs on the snowman.

Butters: oh crap! *push the snow away* what I can do? This bracelet is causing me so much problems, C'mon Butters, keep your mind right you need to be calm.

Butters were thinking on the way of take off the bracelet of somehow. And then he got an idea.

Butters: Maybe on the library there's a way.

He didn't know if the library had any help for him but he was going to see if any book would talk about that strange bracelet in his wrist, Butters goes running to the library and meanwhile, a buy wearied on black jacket with long black hair was looking around of the playground.

Ray: Where is? It must be here, I'm sure... If that bracelet drops on wrong hands, who knows what could happen.

Butters arrive to the library and were already looking for any book that could help him.

Butters: i feel like this is a hopeless search.

Then he finds a secret stash in the wood of the floor but they were a secret stash of someone porn magazines.

Butters: What is this?

*takes one of the magazines and takes a look*

Butters: Wow! What a bush.

He said surprised, seeing the magazine closely. Someone is coming behind him and he didn't see like is knows who is, he was focused on the magazine, while someone is coming behind him without making any noise, then someone hold his shoulder he turn around scared

Butters: AHHH! K-Kenny?

Kenny: Butters, what are you doing? These are my magazines.

Kenny was without his hoodie covering his face and was a little mad for Butters messing around with his playboy magazines.

Butters: Ups! I'm sorry, Kenny. I found it by accident.

Kenny: Great, now I have to find another place where I can read my stuff alone.

Butters: I'm so sorry...

He said regretful and looking at the floor, touching his wrist where he have the bracelet, Kenny take his magazines and leaves Butters alone again.

Butters: Geez... I'm feeling so bad for Kenny. But now I can't stop of think on these girls from the magazines.

?: Why would you need magazines when you have me, sweet cheeks?

Butters: W-what?!

He turned around very scared, for heard a familiar voice, He sees Wendy's huge boobies rubbing against his back

Wendy: Miss me? *winks at him*

Butters: Wendy?

Butters was scared of what could happen, remembering that day with Wendy and Bebe. Then he stays away from Wendy.

Butters: W-Wendy, please. I dont want to get into trouble. If Stan find out of what happened, he will beat me.

Wendy: shhh... We are in the library we need to be quiet, and if we get quiet we can do this.

she start kissing him passionate, he could feel her huge boobies rubbing against his body, she were naked right now he would for sure get a boner, but he control himself, Then he pushes her away.

Butters: No, Wendy! Please, leave me alone!

He runs leaving the library, scared wet on sweat.

Wendy: See ya next time *she says smiling*

Butters was still running away from Wendy, until that he crush with Kenny's back.

Butters: Ahhh!

Kenny: Ahhhh! *falls on the ground* Ouch.

Butters: OH Jesus, sorry Kenny i didn't see you here.

Kenny: Why are you running? Did you see a ghost or something?

Butters: Please, help me! I'm on a trouble and I don't know what I can do!

He said crying and he was very scared.

Kenny: What kind of trouble?

Butters: Well...

in that moment Butters think on telling everything to Kenny but soon he thinks is not a good idea to tell he find a weird golden bracelet that gives huge boobies to all the girls on South Park, but are invisible to others and that his wiener is huge and made Wendy and Bebe in love with him because of his creamy goo.

Butters: I-I'm not sure... I'm a bit scared...

Kenny: *sigh* Listen Butters I am occupied, ok? Whatever is bothering you maybe you can just... I don't know, blow it away?

Kenny walks away letting Butters alone.

Butters: None can help me... I'm alone...

He said depressed, seeing to Kenny walking away from him.

Bebe appears by his side

Bebe: you are not alone sweety i am here for you.

Butters: wow Bebe?

He gets scared and surprised, seeing to Bebe.

Butters: Please, leave me alone...

Bebe: There is no need to be scared, Butters. Why are you scared at all?

Butters: W-WHY?! I'm scared because you, Wendy and all the girls that I'm seeing have huge boobs, you both are obsessed with me and my wiener is enormous! And all this is because of this damn bracelet!

He yelled to Bebe showing to her the bracelet that he have on his wrist.

Bebe: Really?

Butters: yes!

Bebe: Cool i never felt all those feelings yesterday it was so delicious or are you going to tell you hate playing with my boobs? Also don't yell you don't want anyone to hear you.

Butters: I-I don't know what to think. I'm so confuse and I'm very scared...

''Stop worrying my friend, embrace what it was give it to you, let it go all you have hide inside you''

The boy start to make a naughty smile in his face and then look at Bebe.

Butters: Well, to be honest... I like much play with your boobs.

Bebe: Right? It's so good I want you to do it again.

Butters: Come to my home this afternoon for play together. It will be very fun.

He said smiling and put his right hand on Bebe's right boob, stroking it.

Bebe: Ahnnnn *moans

Butters: Can't wait for some sucking section, hahaha.

After that Bebe walk away happy letting Butters start to think that he needs another big boobie woman to be his lover and he start to think on Token girlfriend.

Butters: Hehehe, time to get going.

Butters walks back to class and on the way, he sees to Nichole in front of her locker.

Butters: Hey, Nichole. *he said smiling*

Nichole: Oh! Hi, Butters. Do you want something?

Butters: (Only your big black boobs in my mouth) do you mind helping me with the homework? I having trouble and I think you can help me.

He was looking at Nichole, wanting to touch her huge black boobs and suck them.

Nichole: hmmm i guess so i got nothing important to do.

Butters: Great *smiles innocently* i can't wait (to suck you)

Butters: Then come this afternoon to my home. I'll wait for you to make the homework. I'm a bit lost with the maths.

After the conversation everything was going to his plans and he can't wait for it as his mouth drools over thinking about the boobies. And a couple of hours later, the school has ended and all the kids leave it for back their home, meanwhile Butters was waiting outside to Nichole, When she show up they go together to Butters house, she dint suspect anything he got planned for her, Bebe was going to be there too for the afternoon, After walk for some minutes, they arrive to Butters house and Butters opens the door to her to pass

Butters: The girls first. *he said smiling*

Bebe: Thank you.

Nichole: Tell me again why you are here, Bebe?

Bebe: I came to pass a little time with my friend... Butters.

Butters: Yeah, that's it. I've thought that after of make the homework, we could play a bit.

Stephen: Oh, Butters. You brought some friends?

Butters: Yes dad. We are going to study so please, can you not come to my room until we finish? thanks.

They all go upstairs after that.

Stephen: He came back from school and now brought some girls to help him study, what a nice boy we got.

Butters and the girls entered on his room and he close the door.

Butters: so... Who is ready for some fun?

He asked looking at the girls and then he directed the sight to Bebe.

Nichole: what do you mean? Aren't we going to study?

Bebe: we are, but not math.

Butters: here let me show you.

his bracelet start to glow a pink light making Nichole close her eyes and when the light goes away she opens her eyes seeing that she got a pair of big boobies and start to saw Bebe ones too as well.

Butters: Well... What do you think, Nichole? *he asked with a naughty smile*

Nichole: WHAT?! OHH SHIT!

Bebe: You get used to it, believe me.

Butters: nice pair of black tits.

Nichole was in shock, seeing that she had got huge boobs and Bebe also.

Nichole: What did you done to me?

Bebe: Relax, if Token could see you now he would like it, haha.

Butters: All this boobies are giving me a boner.

Butters feel his wiener getting hard and then he kisses Bebe on her mouth.

Bebe and Butters: Hmmmmm

Nichole: Oh my god, what is happening?

Butters start to take his pants off, his wiener was not huge like before but it was big the size of a teenager arm so he could have some mouth action.

Then he started to stroke Bebe's boobs with his hands while he was kissing her, with their tongues touching each other, Then she stop kissing and try to do something she learn and start slowly putting her mouth on the boy big wiener, Nichole was surprised seeing Butters' wiener and Bebe sucking it.

Butters: Ohhhhhnn

He starts humping her mouth making go deeper her mouth and Bebe enjoys it, the strong smell his dick has goes to Nichole nose and makes her feel horny.

Butters: Your mouth is so great it feels so good.

Nichole: s-she is sucking his wiener, why does it smell so good?

Butters: ahhnn i am almost close to shoot the first load Bebe.

Bebe stop sucking and start hand job him.

Bebe: why don't we let our friend here have it first?

Butters: You're right. Hey, Nichole. Do you want taste my wiener?

He asked with a naughty smile.

Nichole: i...ahnn.

Bebe: Too late.

Bebe start to rub Butters dick fast making him moan nicely and then shooting a load only for Nichole covering her clothes.

Nichole: Ahhhhhhn

Butters: ohhhh yes i never get tired of this feeling of release.

Some of the goo gets in her Nichole mouth and when she feels the taste she feels a lightning go to her entire body making her respiration go faster and her nipples get harder, she was craving for more of that before she could even notice what was that thing.

Butters: Oh geez... That was great...

Nichole: S-so sticky.

Butters: Now Nichole it's your time to get those cow tits to work. Bebe, take her clothes off.

Bebe: With pleasure.

The girl approaches to Nichole following Butters' orders and she started to take off Nichole's clothes.

Once her shirt was off, her new big black boobs jump off with erect nipples for the pleasure of Butters eyes, making his dick even harder.

Butters: Now that is a delicious chocolate, want to suck them together with me Bebe? *He asked seeing Nichole's huge black boobs while she was blushed.*

Nichole: W-what? No wait!

Bebe: Sure. I guess its ok try everything once.

Butters and Bebe approach their mouths to the black chick nipples and start sucking those big magumbos taking the moans of pleasure, Nichole didn't know how to react.

Butters: Her boobs are delicious. Your nipples are already erected and hard.

Bebe: indeed they are so sweet.

Nichole: ahnn oh my god ahnnn so good i feel like my brain is shuting down.

Butters: keep sucking her nipple Bebe i going to show her my special huge dick.

his wiener start to get huge like it always were, Nichole get scared of that as the blonde boy put his thick hot meat between her tits.

Butters: Come on, babe. Do you want suck it, right? I can see that you are dying for have it in your mouth. *he said with a naughty smile*

Nichole: are you crazy? This thing is huge i can't put this in my mouth.

Butters: then just keep licking with your tongue meanwhile i make some titfuck and Bebe suck your nipple hahaha.

Then he started to move his wiener between Nichole's huge boobs, while Bebe it's sucking her right boob, Nichole can't handle all the pleasure her boobs are having right now, so she start moaning like she was having an orgasm by her boobs.

Butters: Big, soft and hot. Just the way I like it. Ahnnnnnnnn... Bebe, stop sucking her nipples and get over here for me to suck your nipples meanwhile I fuck this boobs.

Bebe: As you wish, Butters.

Bebe stop sucking Nichole's nipple and she gets closer to Butters, doing what he has order.

The young boy sucking a pair of big white tits and titfucking a black pair of big tits was making him and all the two girls moan, that room was filled with meanings. his dick start to twitch showing that his balls were getting big and ready to shoot some creamy goo.

Butters: Ahnnnnn... I'm almost to cum! Take it all all, Nichole!

His creamy goo comes out like a shower covering once again her face with all his goo.

Nichole: Ohhhhn *licks it* so much of this.

Bebe: i want some too.

Bebe start licking Nichole boobs and face to get some of Butters goo too.

Butters: they always love the goo; do you want some more, girls?

He asked a with a naughty smile, still with forces for some more fun. The girls open their mouths with their eyes begging for more.

Bebe: Yes please more.

Nichole: I love your goo so much, I crave for more.

Butters: Today I put your tits and mouths to work. HAHAHAHA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the Next day, Butters was sleeping in his bed very tired and start to open his eyes.

Butters: *yawn* Oh man what happened yesterday?

Then he sees to Bebe and Nichole embraced to him, sleeping with a smile on their faces and the three are naked, with their clothes on the floor. He was in shock, trying thinking on what happened.

Butters: (W-what is this?! What are doing Bebe and Nichole here? And why we are naked? Oh, hamburgers!)

On that moment, the unknown voice started again to get on his brain.

"Why are you scared? Now you're a man and all the girls are in love for you. These girls will make all your wishes come true"

Butters was not anymore in shock and he smiled seeing to Bebe and Nichole sleeping.

Butters: Well... I guess all this is pretty sweet. I feel really good too, tired but good.

''Indeed, why stop with them? You can have more... how about a Milf?''

Butters: At the beginning it was purple when I activated the pleasure mode, pink when I was on the girls' bathroom with Bebe and she was in love for me, and Wendy also when she was on my room.

Then he looks at the gem and sees that it has a different color, because the Milf mode is activated. OH, it has changed of color. I wonder what makes this one. Anyway... I'll find out later. Now I want stay here a bit my babes, He said lied on the bed, enjoying of be with Bebe and Nichole.

"don't worry about your dad too, he thinks the girls are home and that study session was a lot, by the way once your mom comes back take a quick peek at her hehehe''

Butters: Mom also is beautiful and I love her. I need to express my feelings for her. Hey bebe, Nichole.

He tried to wake up Bebe and Nichole carefully.

''I don't think you mom is such a good mom, remember when she almost killed you?''

Butters: That was a long time ago.

The girls start to wake up

Butters: Good morning, girls *he smile*

Nichole: *Yawn* what a day.

Bebe: What time is it? And what day too?

Butters: its eleven o'clock and we are to Saturday. Yesterday we had so much fun. *he said smiling*

Bebe: Yes it was. Ahnn we should get going, we told our dads this was a sleepover but now we got to go to school.

Nichole: I will never forget that day.

Butters: But if today it's Saturday as I told before. Today we not have school, hehehe. And why you both have to go now? There's no need to hurry up. Stay on the bed a little more.

Bebe: Oh yeah I forgot, hehehe. I guess I still a little dizzy.

In that moment Butters mom knocks on the door.

Linda: Butters. Breakfast is ready.

Butters: (OH SHIT)

Bebe: Sure Butters anything.

Nichole: what do you need?

Butters: I want make something special for my mom and I need something of time. Could you prepare everything while I distracting her?

Bebe: Just tell us everything you need and we will arrange it for you.

Butters: Okay. These are the things that I need. *he takes a paper and a pencil from his drawer and he started to write* Food and drink for a romantic dinner, sexy clothes for you both, some flowers and some sex toys.

Nichole: What are you going to do with those?

Butters: Well that is a secret you will know later.

He said with a smile and winks. Then he stands up, looking for his underpants on the floor.

Butters: Girls, where are my underpants?

Nichole: Oh, here it is

Nichole push Butters' underpants out of her huge cleavage.

Butters: Hehehe. You have something more on your cleavage?

He asked with a naughty smile while he takes his underpants.

Linda: Butters don't forget to brush your teeth.

Butters: Dammit, it's better if I go or my mom is going to come here any moment. Put your clothes, ladies. I got to do something.

Butters get dressed on his closed and before of leave his room, he gives a kiss to Bebe and Nichole.

Butters: I love you, girls.

Butters: operation M.I.L.F starts.


	4. Chapter 4 Milf and Ice cream

Butters was on school looking at everyone playing in the snow and on the playground like everyday, the voice on his head telling him to ask all those things to Bebe and Nichole for a little surprise to his mom, that was a mysterious influence.

The weekend with the girls was the best experience of his life, but he was wondering how happened.

Butters: Geez... What happened that weekend? I remember all but why I did these things? I'm so sorry for Token.

Then the unknown voice gets once again into his mind.

''Maybe it's because of me, I am kind of messing around with your body, and I made your courage and other feelings ten times stronger''

Butters: Maybe I'm becoming a man? If is so, then I'll be brave. Now I have to Wendy, Bebe and Nichole. All the girls loves me.

''Well you did lot of things with them but, you are still a virgin. If you want to become a full man you need to have sex with someone. You know what sex is, dont you?''

Butters: Oh but still I'm a virgin... But not for much longer because this night will be special. *he smile*

''I see... You plan some things for your mom, you are one little incest guy hehehe, better get rid of your father so you won't get disturbed''

Butters: But dad is all a problem... I don't want get grounded. I have to do something for that my special night be perfect. Well... I still have much time for think on it.

''Yes. How about we go take a walk to the city after you school is over? We can find some sweet milfs''

Butters: Maybe I can go later to Stan's home and see to his mom. Now the girls are preparing all for my plan, so I have enough time.

'' Fufufufu. Looks like a plan to me''

Time pass fast as before we realize, school was over and Butters was going to go to Stan house. After of some minutes walking on the street, Butters arrived to Stan's home and he knocks at the door.

Butters: Man I can't wait to see how Shelly and Stan's mom are now, they must be pretty hot.

He is waiting in front of the door and it seems that there's nobody. Then he knocks again at the door.

Butters: Hello? There's somebody in home?

''Hmmm... Maybe he didn't get here at first? How about we get inside and take a look?''

Butters: Dammit. I can't, its lock.

''Let's look by the window then''

Butters: Maybe I can pass on the backyard.

He goes to the backyard and sees that there's a window open. The voice start to think about doing some kind of prank on Butters, so the bracelet start to glow again and gave Butters a camera and a bear suit.

Butters: What then?! Hey, why did you do that?

''I feel like this is a good decision, Butters. Trust me''

Butters: Okay, I'll trust on you, unknown voice.

Butters carefully get on the window to try and see who was on that window, it looks like the window to the bathroom, Then through of the window, he sees to Sharon Marsh with her body wet and with a towel, after of take a shower. That view of her giant tits and big fat ass made Butters drool like he was seeing the best thing right in front of him, wet and delicious.

Butters: Whoaaa... Stan's mom is really hot.

Sharon: I feel like someone is spying me. Must be my imagination.

Butters: Damn, she is so beautiful. A nice photo of her would be great.

Before ever thinking he takes a picture of her, what makes her look to the source of that flash...the window

Butters: (Oh no! It's coming here)

He started to get scared because the camera had the flash activated; Sharon looked at the window and see Butters wearing the bear suit and with a camera on his hand.

Sharon: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Butters get scared and his cell phone drops to the floor and he tries to grab it.

Butters: Damn my cell phone!

In that moment the window closes but it takes part of the bear suit.

Butters: Oh hamburgers!

Butters suit rips off and he fall on the ground with only his bear suit head, Sharon could see the thing that was hidden, Butters big fucking gun.

Sharon: OH MY GOD!

Butters: I... I... really sorry, Mrs. Marsh. Please please! Don't tell my parents.

He was so scared that the only thing that he can do is pray to Mrs. Marsh.

Sharon: Wh...What are you doing here, Butters? (Oh my god look at the size of that thing, how can a little boy have this big thing, the smell is so strong)

Butters: I-I'm so sorry, I don't wanted... Please, I don't want to get grounded.

He was scared, looking at Sharon's body and the he notice that she is staring at his huge and soft wiener, Sharon smell she strong essence of that huge wiener and then her Vagina start getting wet and dripping like crazy.

Sharon: Ohhhhh! Mnnff! Ohhhhhh! hmmmm! Ahgnnnnn! Oh god I Cumming like 10 times just... for... OHHHH! See... your OHHHH FUCKKKKING OHHH! MEAAATT! OHHHH!

Butters: OH my... Mrs. Marsh are you all right? Because you are dripping a lot!

''hehe. Looks like someone is getting dominated by lust, your dick got a strong essence to get those girls nuts, the effect is much stronger if the woman is being a good time without making sex, and she is one of those''

The huge wiener of Butters gets erected and hard for seem to Mr. Marsh Cumming a lot without control. She get down on the floor next to Butters amazing huge horse dick and start rubbing it and smelling.

Sharon: (I can't... control myself... dammit) this smell is so STRONG! I COMING! Oooohhhh! I CUMMING AGAIN! AHHHH! This size is FUCKING AWESOME! AHHHHHHHH! OHHHH! AND AGAIN! I MUST...I MUST... AHNNNN!

Butters: WAAAAAA! Please... Mrs. Marsh doesn't squeeze my dick. I feel I going to burst right now.

He couldn't move his body, seeing to Stan's mom rubbing his huge dick and licking it with her tongue.

Butters: oh my god, Stan's mom is licking its LICKING ME AHNNNNNNNNN.

He burst a load to her face covering her face with his fluids. Butters had an expression of happiness and joy, after of release such load on Sharon's face.

Butters: Ohm shit! Ahgnnn

Sharon: So much... all around my face *licks it* so delicious.

After that her tits start lactating milk.

Butters: Wow. Milk is coming out of her tits

''Milf mode does that to Milfs, I can even make Ice cream pop out of her nipples, hahaha''

Butters: Mrs. Marsh, I-I can drink you milk?

Sharon: wha... milk?

Butters: Butters attack wahhh.

The young boy starts putting his mouth on one of her big nipples and start sucking.

Butters: Mmmm... Geez, this milk is so delicious.

Sharon: Ahhhhhhnnn my tits are getting milked ahhhn. God, how? I dont... ahnnnnn.

Butters: Give me all your milk! I want drink it all!

In that moment Her Milk starts to turn into vanilla ice cream and start to burst. Butters and Sharon gets surprised for the vanilla ice cream pop out from her nipples.

Butters: Wow! What a lot of ice cream!

Then he started to drink it without stop and grabbing Sharon's boobs,Sharon moans by the feeling of having her vanilla cream sucked so hard from a hungry Butters, her brain was dizzy she don't even try to react anymore. Then the unknown voice talks with Butters while he is drinking the vanilla ice cream.

"You have already enjoyed enough. Now it's my moment for have some fun"

Then Butters' eyes turn on red and push Sharon at the floor.

Butters: Hehehe. Now that I am full, it's time for me to see how much that mouth can stretch, give me a blowjob.

He said with his arms crossed, with a smile looking at Sharon and waiting for a blowjob. Sharon tries to stop this with the little of herself she still has, but it's too late, Butters sperm was all over her, the amount of pleasure she got now can't be compared to anything she experienced, she let loose and start to get next to his amazing dick still on the floor and tries to put on her mouth, Butters put his hand on her head and push his huge dick more deep her mouth almost making her choke, he start humping her mouth like a second vagina, with his hips movements forward and untoward.

Butters: That's it! Take it all, bitch!

He said with an evil smile while he is fucking her mouth without stop.

Sharon: (oh my god he is raping my mouth so furiously, Butters is...AHNNN) OHMMM.

Butters: sorry i don't know what you are talking, now use your huge tits and make me a titfuck, but don't you dare stop sucking me.

Sharon can't say anything because she is sucking Butters' huge dick and then she started to make a titfuck. This makes Butters literally drool, it was an amazing feeling no one would be able to describe it with normal words.

Butters: OHHMMM aghnnn YES OH MY GOD AHNNN, I GONNA BLOW.

He feels that is about to cum on any moment, so he gets an idea.

Butters: Let's make this more interesting.

He uses the bracelet and the gem started to glow on a red light and then his balls started to inflate and get bigger. Sharon got scared,how did his balls got so fucking big? And what was he going to do with her? She needed to find out the hard way.

Butters: *smiles* Ready? Because I'm ready to cum!

Sharon: (HOLY MOTHER OF...)

Butters: AGHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

He cums a great load on Sharon's mouth without stop, filling and inflating her belly with all the semen that he have accumulated on his balls, She can't swallow all of it so it drips outside on the floor and her body, once the flow of sperm ends we can see Sharon with a huge belly.

Butters: *sit down* Ahhnn so good, so refreshing, I guess both of us will need a shower after this.

After of say that, he takes a nice shower. Cleaning his body, Once he get a towel and dry himself and look at Sharon fainted with her huge belly, her boobs where he suck vanilla ice cream and after his load to her face.

Sharon: uhggm aghn uhhg.

Butters: Better relax girl, sorry if I lost all my energy before we could fuck, but thanks for the fun, I better keep going before your son and you lame ass husband comes.

Butters: Oh but before... I'm still a bit hungry, so I'll take some more ice cream.

He approached to her and suddenly introduces his hand on one of her boobs and pinches one of her nipple and he grabs a huge ball of snow outside the window and put her cream with vanilla flavor.

Butters: You should use this to open an ice cream business, Stan mom ice cream vanilla with that little natural touch, hahaha *lick it* Amazing.

He jumps over the window and walk down the street, he was a bit the house. He uses the bracelet for get new clothes, for not walking on the street naked.

Butters: It's so good to do this again.

He didn't notice someone that was in front of him so both of them knock on each other.

Stan: Ouch, hey who did this?

Butters: I'm sorry. Oh, hi Stan.

Stan: Butters? What are you doing?

Butters: Oh you know, just walking around *makes innocent smile* (And having fun with your mom you idiot hahahaha)

Stan: Whatever, I need to go home soon.

Butters: Okay. See ya later, Stan.

Once Stan goes away, the voice start to act a little tired.

Butters: That burst of sperm did make me tired, i need to make this body to last more, and it can't break.

Butters run to his home to take a nap and eat like a horse to have more energy, He arrived to his home and then he sees to his father on the couch.

Butters: (Shit, I had forgotten of him, I don't think I can have fun with this boy's mom for today, I am tired, maybe tomorrow I think?)

Then the voice stops of control Butters' body and his eyes turn to be normal.

Butters: Huh? What? Oh, hi dad. *he smile*

Stephen: hey son how was your day?

Butters: Awesome (i don't remember what happened after i fainted? or something) where is mom?

Stephen: She is out.

Butters: (Great. This is my chance for distract her while the girls prepares everything for this night. But first I must get rid of dad somehow, I wonder if...?) Hey dad, look. Wendy has given me this *smile and show to his dad the bracelet*

Stephen: A bracelet? That looks very good on you, Butters.

Butters: Thanks. But take a good look *he shows the bracelet to his father*

Stephen: I don't see... anything?

The bracelet start to glow green and Stephen's mind start to get under his control, Butters controls his father with the bracelet.

Butters: It worked? Dad, give me your money.

Stephen: Sure son. How much do you need?

Butters: Two hundred dollars.

His father takes the money out of his wallet and gives it to Butters

Butters: Sweet. Now go to a hotel and don't come back until tomorrow. I'll call you to your phone for that you can do my next order.

Stephen: Anything for you, Butters.

Butters: Okay, now go. I'm waiting for my friends.

Stephen let the journal he was reading and get out of the house to go to the hotel Butters told him.

Butters: Boy I feel tired, what did I do with Stan's mom? I need to take a nap and eat some food.

Then Butters goes to his room and lies on his bed, taking a nap.

''That's right my friend, sleep well because you... us will need your energy for later hahaha''

Two hours later, Butters was sleeping on his bed and then he felt he was hungry, so he awakes.

Butters: *yawn* what a nap. My stomach it's so empty and I'm hungry. *he rubs his belly*

He goes down the stairs and to the kitchen to get himself some food in the refrigerator.

Butters: Let's see what do we have here?

He looked in the refrigerator and he takes orange juice.

Butters: *drink the juice* Ahnnn, good old juice box.

But the juice wasn't enough, he still was hungry, He takes a slice of meat pie that his mom let to his father to eat later.

Butters: Sorry dad but I am the guy who is eating the pie now.

He sits on the table with the slice of meat pie and started to eat it, after he finish his eating someone is rigging the doorbell.

Butters: Oh, surely will be the girls. Coming in!

He goes to open the door and sees that are Bebe and Nichole; they come in bringing the stuff he asked.

Butters: Oh, hey girls. *smile*

Nichole: Hey babe. We have what you ask.

Bebe: It was not easy to get it.

Butters: Really? Oh hamburgers, that's great! Go ahead, pass.

He leaves them to enter on his home and closed the door.

Butters: Ok ladies, show me what you have.

He asked to the girl's show the stuffs that he wanted for his special night; the boy sees all the things he asks for them.

Butters: Nice... by the way, did you girls saw Wendy?

He asked while looks all the stuffs that Bebe and Nichole brought.

Bebe: Hmm i think she was looking for you, it's been a while since you two had fun.

Butters: Really? Where is she right now?

The doorbell rings again, this time Bebe goes to open it.

Wendy: HEY.

Bebe: Well, right now she is here.

Butters: Hi, Wendy. You were looking for me?

Wendy: Butters, I finally find you. I see the girls coming here with something.

Butters: Oh yeah, is something special for my mom. And about what happened on the school... I'm so sorry.

Bebe: What did happen?

Wendy: Nothing very important now, can I have some fun Butters? I feel like it's been forever.

Butters: Well if you want some boobies fun its ok but I can't let my wiener out today, got to have more energy.

He said rubbing his belly, still hungry and with low energy. He remembers his fun time with Sharon but not all of it, he does remember he made ice cream come out of her nipples, maybe some milk or ice cream or anything coming out of the girls nipples out make a good meal for him.

Butters: Oh! Hey girls, I want show you something. Nichole, take off your clothes.

Nichole: Oh yeah, more fun with Boobs.

Nichole takes off her shirt quickly showing her black big tits.

Butters: Okay, now look carefully because you're going to be amazed.

He uses his bracelet on Nichole, she start to moan as her boobs start to feel weird, and before their eyes, chocolate start coming out of her boobs.

Butters: Wow! What a lot of chocolate!

Nichole: Ahnnn, chocolate is coming out its coming outtt.

Wendy: Amazing.

Butters: Don't mind if I suck some of this, ok?

The boy starts to put his mouth in one of her nipples and start sucking the chocolate out gulping all he could. The girls gets amazed, seeing how Nichole is boobs is coming chocolate.

Wendy: Ohm *drools* chocolate, I want some too.

Wendy goes to Nichole other breast and start squishing the chocolate out of her, Nichole moans by having two persons sucking chocolate out of her nipples.

Butters: It's delicious. I really love chocolate and your boobs, Nichole.

Butters and Wendy are sucking and drinking chocolate coming out from Nichole's boobs but is not enough for Butters.

Butters: I'm still hungry...

Bebe: You are going to do something amazing again?

Butters: Do you want be the first, Bebe?

Bebe: Ok, let's see what you are going to do.

Then Butters use his bracelet on Bebe for that her boobs can sprout milk.

Bebe: Wow my boobs, milk it's coming out.

Butters: I need milk for my bones.

He stops of sucks Nichole's boob and approached to Bebe and he started to suck her boobs and drink milk, but then Wendy get jealous.

Wendy: Don't forget that after her it's my turn.

Butters: *sucking* don't worry, I can't forget you.

Bebe: Ahnnnn *moans*

He was drinking Bebe's milk without stop and then Wendy stopped of drink Nichole's chocolate. Both girls was waiting for their turn, Butters stop drinking Bebe's Milk, now was time for Wendy, but he was already full of milk and chocolate, what else could be good to drink? He thought.

Butters: Oh, I know.

He uses the bracelet on Wendy and then her boobs started to sprout strawberry ice cream.

Wendy: wow shit, my boobs are popping strawberry ice cream.

Butters: Nice, I going to suck you hard like you wanted, Wendy.

Then he started to suck Wendy's boobs and drinking strawberry ice cream.

Nichole: Now it's my turn to suck you.

Nichole does the same Wendy did to her and goes suck her other breast taking loud moans from her.

Butters: This ice cream is amazing. Girls, you are the best.

The boy stops drinking her ice cream and give a big and loud long Burp.

Butters: Ohhhhh yes. I am full, thanks for helping me girls*smiles and rubbing his belly*

Butters: You know, Wendy? You can join to my special night for my mom. Bebe and Nichole already have their costumes.

Wendy: Special night for your mom?

Butters: Yes, I want to prepare a romantic dinner for her. Is my mom I know, but I love her.

Wendy: Well... ok i guess? Its fine

Butters: Great! Here. This for that you can get your own costume.

He gives to Wendy hundred dollars.

Wendy: wow, where did you get all this?

Butters: Not important right now, well you three go to your homes and I call you when I have the chance.

Bebe: Do you need help for prepare the romantic dinner?

Butters: I got this is going to be a surprise.

Bebe: Okay, we'll wait for your call. But don't forget us, okay?

She said with a naughty smile.

Butters: Can't forget you girls even if I try.

The girls put their shirts back covering their big tits and after the flow of their nipples stop they go out of Butters House.

Butters: Wait, girls. I almost forgot one thing.

Then he kiss to the girls on her lips, Kissing each one of them in the lips meanwhile their boobs rub on his chest, they blush and they leave except Wendy that goes to Butters and said something to his ear.

Wendy: *whispers* your dick is going to be mine next time.

She smiles and goes away with the other girls.

Butters: Ahnn Wendy, you are so pervert.

He sees the girls walking together and leaving Butters' home.

Butters: Geez has been really awesome. Wendy and the girls are the best *smile*

*Time is passing*

Butters was waiting for her mom while he was preparing the romantic dinner, reading a cook book.

Butters: Okaaay... I think that I can do this.

His cellphone start to ring, he stop then and go take a look who it was.

Butters: Hello?

Linda: Hey Butters it's me, your mom. I find your dad in the way home and he told me he was going to an hotel, I wonder why, but then I ask if we could go together to get some alone time. I am not letting him going alone to hotels, who know what he is going to do. But don't worry, I ask for a babysitter to take care of you for tonight *hangs up*

Butters: W-WHAT?! A babysitter? This isn't what I wanted!

He gets angry and then he heard the unknown voice.

*Yawn* ''Hey man, can you be ok for a while? I need to be out so... I can't help you right now so... good luck with that''

Butters: Oh come on... What I can do? My plan has been ruined...

The knock on the door get even stronger.

Butters: Dammit, everything is shit.

Butters took his cellphone and send a message to the girls telling them abort mission.

The girls sees their cellphones and read the message. Meanwhile outside in the street our friend Ray was following the trail of clues to help him find the bracelet.

Ray: If someone has found the bracelet, then surely there are victims. I just have to find them and so the bracelet.

He continues walking on the street and then he arrives in front of Stan's home.

Ray: Wait... Those days Wendy was acting weird. Maybe Stan can give me answers.

He knock on Stan's door waiting for someone to arrive, And then Stan opened the door.

Stan: Who is there?

Ray: Hi, Stan. We can talk a moment? Hey, are you okay?

Stan: No, I'm not okay! Something horrible has happened to my mom!

He answered scared and in shock.

Ray: What happened? Is she ok?

Stan: Having a huge belly that appears out of nowhere is being ok?

Ray: W-what? *gets surprised*Explain everything, please.

Ray tries to calm Stan for that he can explain all what happened to his mom.

Stan: I was coming back to home and when I came... I've found her on the bathroom. She was naked and with that huge belly, but the weirdest was...

Ray: The weirdest?

Stan: i...i don't even know how to say this...ice cream was coming out of her boobs,i wish i dint see that scene.

Ray: Ice cream from her boobs? That's very weird... Tell me a thing... You don't have a bracelet, right?

Stan: a bracelet? No i don't have any why you asking?

Ray: uhhh well...it's just something i lost, How is your father reacting?

Stan: he said that maybe she just eat a lot of food, and being naked in the bathroom is normal for everyone, and if they are slime it means they were just having some fun in the bathroom.

Ray: what fun?

Stan: I don't know, god my dad is so stupid.

Ray: Show me your arms. Is very important.

Stan: Fine *show his arms* I told you I have no bracelet.

Ray: Hmm ok, but how is your mom right now? Did she say anything?

He asked for get some answers of where and who could have the bracelet.

Stan: I hear she saying something about, Wiener, Bear and stuff like that... makes any sense? Right now she is sleeping so it's no point.

Ray: Wait... Wiener? Bear? By chance have you seen to Butters recently?

Stan: Butters? Why are you speaking of him?

Ray: Have you saw him or not? *he said seriously*

Stan: I don't know, he didn't talk to us too much these days, ok?

Ray: This is very important, Stan! We could be on danger, including to Wendy!

Stan: What? Man you are making zero logic right now, what is this all about?

Ray: There's no time for talk. We have to find Butters and protect to the girls.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Wild first time

Back to Butters' house, someone was knocking on the door and Butters got his plan destroyed and now he needs to see who his babysitter is.

Butters: It must be her. *sighs* Well... I hope that she be pretty.

He goes to open the door and when he opened it, sees to Shelly. She got a pair of big breasts, not as big as the others but it was nice, her curvy body shows her big hips showing that her ass was big really big and she was taller like a teenager needs to be, she burst inside the house once the door is open.

Shelly: UGH for god sake, why are you so slow?

Butters: Sh-shelly? Y-you are my babysitter?

Shelly: Who do you think it was, Turd? Your mother is paying me to be here so you better be quiet.

Butters: Oh geez... *he said worried*

The voice start talking to Butters again.

''Damm Look at that Butt man it's so huge and must be soft you should slap it''

Butters: (Are you crazy? that's Shelly, Stan's sister, if she ever got angry at me she will beat the crap out of me)

''I would be angry too if I had to use those weird things in her teeth''

Butters: (Weird things?)

''You know, those metal things in her teeth''

Butters: (Oh! Those are Braces; you didn't know what they were?)

''If i had any teeth or maybe if i care''

Shelly: Why are you there looking to the wall like an idiot? Such a turd.

Butters: What? *he looked at Shelly* Oh, I'm sorry. I was... Ummm...Thinking how lucky I am to having such beautiful girl babysitting me? *said nervous*

He said smiling but he was nervous.

Shelly: Great... Now I got a little Turd twerp trying to hit on me, my night is just getting better *said sarcastic*

''Man she looks like she could use some sex to take that stress out''

Butters closed the door and he goes sitting on the couch with Shelly and she takes the remote control TV.

Butters: (Shit now what?)

He looks at Shelly watching the TV.

Butters: Hey, Shelly... I'm a bit hungry. When we will to eat?

Shelly: Ugh, go eat whatever you can find in the kitchen, turd. Don't you see I am busy?

Butters: O-okay...

He goes to the kitchen for get something of eat.

Butters: I wish my mom was here to have that Dinner, now I got an angry teenager girl in my living room.

''I had an Idea; do you have any ice cream in the fridge?''

Butters: Ice cream?

He looked at the fridge, looking for ice cream.

Butters: Yep, we have.

Butters get the ice cream and open it, then the bracelet start to glow and small pink sprinkles are put in it.

''Give this to her, it will make her feel Better''

Butters: Okay. I don't know what idea you had, but I'll trust on you.

He goes back to the living room with the ice cream.

''By the way, I am going to turn off now and let the entire time for you now. Bye bye''

Butters: (What?) uhhh...

He sits on the couch with the ice cream on his hands.

Butters: (Okay, Butters. You can do it) Here. There's enough ice cream for both.

He said smiling and gives the ice cream to Shelly.

Shelly: Ice cream? Uhh, finally some good stuff.

Shelly takes the ice cream and start eating with a spoon.

Butters: (Geez, didn't even let me try a little)

He looked at Shelly eating the ice cream.

Shelly: This ice cream has a weird taste... tastes like... love

Butters: Love? What do you mean? *He asked confused*

She starts looking at Butters.

Shelly: You look so... Delicious.

Butters: What? *He asked confused again*Shelly, are you okay?

Shelly Get up of the couch and start taking her clothes out letting Butters surprise.

Shelly: Hey turd! Get naked now.

Butters: Wait, what?

Shelly: I am your babysitter and you must OBEY ME.

Butters: Eh... OK *said scary*

Butters started to take off his clothes and so, he is naked. Shelly sees Butters' amazing big dick and start to drool over it, Butters was sitting on the couch as Shelly get on her knees next to his member.

Shelly: Amazing.

Butters: Please... don't bite.

Shelly: Shut up stupid turd, I am going to suck it.

Butters: Oh hamburgers...

He start feeling her mouth going inside his wiener, it was a bit hard for her because she never suck such huge wiener and because of her braces, but she did quite the nice job.

Butters: S-Shelly, I don't that this be a good idea... If Stan find out about this, he surely will beat me.

Shelly: shut up turd, I am interested on doing this kind of stuff.

Shelly stop sucking and then start kissing butters' forehead meanwhile hand job him with her hand fast, He gets blushed for the kiss on his forehead.

Butters: Stop... I... I...going to... AHHNN!

Butters blow his load of sperm in the floor.

Shelly: *kissing his head and hand job him* hmmm it's like a fire hose.

Butters was exhausted after of release a lot of cum on the floor. He was feeling tired but his wiener was still hard as rock, seeing that Shelly start to get on position and Butters can see her Huge ass next to his dick.

Butters: Wait... what are you doing? *said scared*

Shelly: Shut up TURD! I want to taste your fire hose on my ASS first.

Butters: W-WHAT?! *he said scared*

She start to slowly slide his huge wiener inside her, her huge ass was a perfect combination for his huge wiener, both of them Moan by that incredible feeling. Shelly with her mouth and tongue out start to moan like she is having the best time and feeling no pain.

Shelly: AHHHNNNN.

Butters: Oh Jesus! This feeling is so weird but it feels good...

Meanwhile with Stan and Ray.

.

.

.

Ray: Your sister is babysitting Butters?

Stan: Yes tonight she is there.

Ray: Oh shit! We must go there, now!

Stan: Why? Because of my sister? She is probably being a jerk like always and destroying Butters Like now.

*Back to Butters House*

.

.

.

Butters was lain down on the couch as Shelly was riding his huge pole in her pussy like crazy, it was her first time but she quickly had the upper hand of the situation.

Shelly: OOOHHHH! OHHHHHHH! I CUMMING! OHHHH! SHIT SO GOOD.

Butters: No, please! This can't be my first time!

Shelly: SHUT UP! *slap his face* and feel my pussy

Butters: AUCH, aghnnn so moist.

*back to Ray and Stan again*

.

.

.

.

Stan: Poor Soul.

Ray: You don't understand... Your sister is the one who is on danger and not Butters.

Stan: What? This is ridiculous, my sister is an angry teenager girl that can beat up anyone, and you think Butters would be able to beat her?

Ray: If he has that bracelet... then yes. *he said seriously*

Stan: uhm... *sigh* Lets run then, I need to see what is so special about this Bracelet.

Ray: Thanks for the help, Stan.

They start to run to Butters house.

*back to Butters house again*

.

.

.

.

Butters: Please... I'm almost to...

Butters was humping Shelly doggy style and both of them were moaning much.

Shelly: MORE GIMME MORE!

Butters: OOOOOHHHH! I... this feel like... OHHH! I going to... I GONNA.

Then he cums inside her pussy, drops of it fall in the floor letting everything slimey.

Butters: OHH FUCK ahgnnnn *sigh in relief* that was something else.

Shelly: Ohhh my god, this was the best experience I had in my entire life.

Butters: I can't believe it... My first time... but has been good...

Then Butters hears the voice on his head

"Has been wonderful, right? Now is my turn for enjoy"

Butters: (What?)

Butters' eyes turn Red and he turns into Possessed Butters.

Butters: Hey babe. Do you want some more fun? We still have all the night.

Shelly clearly is full of Lust and is in total love for the blonde boy.

Shelly: Yes my little cute bear.

He kiss to Shelly on her mouth, keeping the kiss for some minutes, showing his tongue skills kissing her like no one else did to her.

Butters: Your brother is a truly loser, right? *He asked with a naughty smile*

Shelly: He is a big piece of TURD.

Butters: I can make all your wish reality. Stan can be your slave.

Shelly: *moan* He already does what I ask him or else I beat him up.

Butters: But you want something more. I can see it in your eyes.

Shelly: And what would that be? *she smiles*

Butters: I can make that Stan be your sexual slave *he smiles naughtily*

Shelly Blush like a tomato.

Shelly: W-what? I-I don't need that turd, I have y-you.

Butters: Don't lie to me, I know it and I can SMELL that you have a little of incest fetish on it, you just don't know how to take it out so you beat him sometimes *He said with a naughty smile, looking at Shelly closely*

Then someone start to talk outside the house, someone try to enter by pushing with it shoulder.

Stan: Auch! My shoulder.

Ray: Screw this I am going to kick this door.

Butters: Tsc, some unwelcome guests I see.

Ray takes some steps back, ready to kick the door.

Butters get off the couch and magically put some new clothes. He was using a purple shirt with a black jacket and blue pants; you can see the bracelet on his arm.

Shelly: What?

Butters: Go to my room and don't make noise.

Shelly follow his rules, she get her clothes and runs to Butters room. Butters open the door before of that Ray gives a kick.

Butters: Oh, hey fellas *he smile*

Ray: *runs and falls* Ahhhhh.

Stan: Oh Damm.

Butters: Why are you guys are here?

Ray: *he stands up* Butters, are you okay? Where is Shelly?

Butters: Oh I am just fine; Shelly is just up there taking a shower no big deal.

Ray: Butters, I have to ask you something... Do you have found a bracelet?

Butters: ...This one? *shows it* It's a nice one, don't you think? I thought it would be a toy but it does nothing... special.

Ray: Oh shit... *he said surprised, seeing the bracelet*

Stan: Nice, that is one nice golden Bracelet.

Ray: Okay... Have you tried to take off? Have you touch that gem?

Butters: No, I don't. Why? What's wrong?

Stan: He think it might be dangerous or something.

Butters: Don't be silly Ray. Why would you say that? Do you have any relation with it? *smiles*

Ray: What? No, I don't!

Butters: Good! Who wants to eat some popcorn and watch a movie?

Stan: I don't know, my sister might come back and make life hell for us.

Ray: We don't have time for this! You will come with me to my home and we will take off the bracelet. *he said seriously*

Butters: I don't think so, Ray. You see... I like this Bracelet *says seriously* and I think I am going to keep it.

Ray: Butters, please.

Butters: NO! GO AWAY!

Stan: Dude relax.

Ray: Butters, listen to me!

Butters take Ray by the shirt and whispers in his ear.

Butters: *whisper* Butters is not here in the moment.

He then takes Ray by the arm and throw him on Stan, The blonde boy closed the door, leaving Ray and Stan out of the house.

Butters: Do me a solid and Fuck off.

Stan: ahhh geez what the fuck got into him?

Ray: Oh my god... He isn't Butters. *he said scared and surprised*

Stan: You are making zero sense right now.

Meanwhile the possessed boy goes upstairs to find Shelly.

Butters entered on his room and sees to Shelly.

Butters: They are a bunch of Losers. *he said seriously*

Butters: Anyway... Where did we stop?

He asked with a naughty smile and jump on his bed and kisses Shelly on her mouth, they are kissing and touching her tongues each other. He start going down his kisses and start kissing her neck and touching her boobs with his hands.

Butters: Tell me... How's your mom?

Shelly: uhnnn... she is acting a bit weird *moans*

Butters: How so? *He asked while kiss her neck and touch her boobs*

Shelly: I catch her masturbating a lot in the bathroom; usually she does not do that.

Butters: Maybe because your dad is a turd, now babe do me a favor and get up from the bed i want you to do something for me.

Shelly gets up from the bed and Butters lay down on his bed, then he unzip his pants letting his big sausage come out like magic.

Butters: put my huge manhood between your huge cheeks and give me a butt job.

Shelly follows his order and she started to do a butt job, she can feel his huge member between her ass cheeks twitching and pulsing, she goes up and down making him feel pleasure.

Butters: Yeah, shake those hips babe.

Shelly: Ohhnn! Ohhh! Ahnnn! So hot.

Butters: Hahahahaha! Yes, keep moving that ass. I'm almost Cumming! AHNNNH.

He shot a big load that hits the ceiling like a shotgun.

Butters: Hell yeah... I love this so much, I feel like I can have so much fun.

Then he jumps on her and grabs her hips, ready for fuck her pussy, her face was on the window getting ready for her pounding.

Butters: Get ready for some more pounding Bitch i going to fuck you until you become my slave.

Then he suddenly penetrates her pussy and started to fuck to Shelly.

Shelly: AGHNNN! SHIT!

Butters: FUCK YEAH.

*out of the house*

Stan: Man, I am hearing some weird meanings and I think is my sister.

Ray: *tries to open the door* Shit, its lock. We got to find another way.

Stan: What do you think Shelly is doing to Butters?

Ray: More like what he is doing to her.

Ray thinks on a way to enter the house, while they are listening all those moanings.

Ray: I got a plan.

Stan: Really? Then tell me.

Ray: We will enter behind, in the backyard. You know if Butters have a computer with camera?

Stan: Well, everyone has a computer with Webcam, why? You going to hack it or something?

Ray: Exactly. Come on.

Both of them goes to the backyard, Ray take off a tech device to try and hack Butters' webcam on his computer.

And he hacks the computer and sees what happens through the webcam.

Ray: Okay, I'm in. WHAT THE?!

He gets surprised for what he was seeing, all the camera could see was Shelly ass, her huge amazing dat ass, and Ray can't see anything besides her Buttocks. Ray is without words, seeing Shelly's huge butt. Ray is without words, seeing Shelly's huge butt. For some reason he can see through the illusion of the bracelet and see what shelly body really looks like now?

Ray: That's Shelly? *he said in shock*

Stan: What are you looking at? Let me see.

Ray: I don't think it's a god idea. Its, hmm... hard to see what is going on.

Stan: No. You said her name, now show me.

Ray shows to Stan the screen of the webcam.

Ray: Don't freak out.

Stan: ... All I can see is a bunch of white goo.

Ray: What?

Ray take the camera back and see that it was all white, probably Butters had cum and it splash it on it.

Ray: Ok, that's it! I know everything I need to know, time to finish this.

Ray holds up on the Gutter of the house and start climbing up and Stan was behind him, once they get up there Ray opens the Window and both of the boys got the chance to enter Butters House. They see how the room was, the webcam and computer where victim of Butters creamy goo such as the floor too, Shelly was on Butters Bed under the sheets tired sleeping, Butters was nowhere to be found.

Ray: Jesus…Christ.

Stan: Shelly? Oh my god what happen to her? She is so…thick and tall.

Ray: and smelling like she needs a bath…wait you can see this?

Stan: yeah its crazy.

Ray: Shit…he turned the illusion off.

Meanwhile the boys where talking, someone who they can't see is going to the window and climbing down the gutter and going to the street, once he is far away from the house he turn his power off and Butters appear.

Butters: Hehehe Fools! They think they can get me? All the sexy ladies of South Park will be mine, there is no one that will stop me…wait for me Butters Mom your ass is mine…where I am going to sleep now?


	6. Chapter 6 Kyle Mom is a Bitch

Warning: this history is also on Deviant art with some pics from Dxoz if you want to take a look then lets go my friends.

.

.

.

.

At the next morning, on Wendy's home. Butters was sleeping with Wendy, together on her bed, He spend the night on Wendy's home, hiding from Ray and Stan after of have some fun with Shelly. Butters were sleeping on the best pillows in the room, Her Boobs. Slowly he start to open his eyes, And then he sees Wendy sleeping with him, Seeing his face that is resting on her boobs makes his dick pop out of the sheets.

Butters: W-what?! Where am I? Wendy?

He got surprised and was confused because he don't know that It's on Wendy's room and he see that both are naked. Wendy starts to wake up and sees Butters.

Wendy: Hmmm... Good morning honey, you appear last Night just to have some fun with me after you didn't have your plan, I am so happy *kisses him*

Butters: Is that true? I don't remember what happened last night. I only remember that I was on my home and that I was with my babysitter.

He was trying to remember what he has done last night.

Wendy: Well I remember all we did last Night hihihi, my boobs are so sore for all the kinds of fun we had *hugs him* just amazing.

Butters: Well... If you are happy, then I do too

He smiled and kisses her lips.

Wendy then stop kissing and start to go under the sheets, a second later Butter is feeling his wiener having some well good fun that Wendy is doing under there.

Butters: Wow, ohhhh.

Butters: Wendy...

He looks under the sheets and sees that Wendy is rubbing and sucking his wiener.

Butters: Oh my...Wendy...Wendy...WENDY.

He moans and moans, getting such joy in the morning is too much for him, those huge boobies and her mouth where Awesome. He can't hold more the pleasure and he cums a lot of semen, covering Wendy's face, her mouth and her boobs.

Butters: Ohhh I am so sorry Wendy it's just always so hard to hold it.

Wendy: Its ok *lick her lips* your sperm is part of my breakfast hehehe.

Butters: I'm still trying to think what happened yesterday. I remember that I was with...

He's eyes opened wide seeing fragments of last night, with Shelly and what he have done.

Butters: Shelly! Now I remember. Omg, what I have done!

He was in shock for what he have done.

Wendy: hey that reminds me, for some reason my parents can see how big my boobs are now but you take that cover, now they won't say anything.

Butters: Hann... Wendy can you excuse me? I need to go home before my parents find I am not there.

Wendy: Ok honey, I will be waiting for you.

Butters stand up from the bed and he was looking for his clothes, but on the floor he sees the new clothes that he weared last night.

Butters: Huh? And these clothes? I never saw them before.

''They are your new Clothes Partner; they are so much better right?''

The voice speaks to Butters after his slumber.

Butters: (Well, I could try them)

He wears his new clothes and shows to Wendy.

Wendy: Nice! You look like a total new person outside and inside.

Butters: Really you think?

He asked smiling and blushed, seeing his new look.

Butters: I better go, I can't waste more time. Bye Wendy.

Butters says his bye bye to Wendy and goes out by the window with caution, He reached to the ground and he run to his home.

Butters: (Ok voice in my head, you will tell me everything that happened when I was not there)

"I only wanted something of fun for us and that girl, Shelly"

Butters: (What did you do?)

"What I've done? You're wrong. Is what have you done"

Then the voice shows to Butters what he has done to Shelly while he was possessed.

Butters: (Holy... shit, we did all that?)

''Nice huh? Oh yeah by the way, Ray and Stan are in our track''

Butters: Ray and Stan? Oh no... Surely he is angry. He will beat me *He said scared*

''Don't worry, he does not know you have fun with his girl, he don't even know what you did with Shelly. He just is confused''

Butters: If you say so... But I'm still scared. What I can do?

''I don't know whatever you want, and who is going to stop us?''

Butters: You're right. Thanks voice in my head *He granted smiling*

The blonde boy arrives to his home and sees that his parents are not there.

Butters: Oh thank god, if they find out I pass my night out I would be SO grounded (what happened to Shelly? Is she home?)

''Probably Stan and Ray take her Home''

Butters: (By the way... Did you take off the illusions?)

"Yes. As Wendy has told you before, her parents could see her huge boobs, but I turn to activate it. So they can't see them"

Butters: (Please don't do that again. I really want to pass unnoticed; it's bad enough that Ray and Stan know)

He enters his house and goes right to his room and lay down on his bed.

Butters: *sigh* what day is today?

"Tuesday. Do you want go to school or rest on home?"

Butters: Shit I got to go to school or my parents are going to ask why I didn't go.

''We can just hypnotize them, and then you can finally have that moment with you mom you wanted so much''

Butters: Well, I can hypnotize to dad but... I don't want to do it with mom... I love her.

''well, Once you cum in her face or any part actually she is going to be technically hypnotized in love with you, it's not like a mom would have sex with her own son who magically has a horse dick in his pants, your call do what you want. I watch them''

Butters: What?! Where? Where are they? *He looks at the window*

''I mean watch you, sorry I say watch them just to mess with you hahaha sorry. Do whatever you want I will be watching you''

Butters: That's not funny. I almost jumped from the scare. Whatever I want? Okay... Oh geez, I got to go to school!

Once Butters Parents come back he acts Normal like nothing weird happened Last night, he had Breakfast with his family and once everything was done he decided to go to school. Butters arrives just in time for get on the school bus and all the kids and girls looks at Butter's new look.

Butters: (Well so much for not calling attention)

''Now that I think about, wont Stan be in school too? He is going to be pissed''

Butters: (Oh no! What I can do?)

''*sigh* I told you to be there in your house but nooo you had to go to school, well if there is an problem you can call me''

Butters: (O-okay)

He looks for sit and then the girls rise her hands, calling him.

Bebe: Over here Butters.

Butters approaches to Bebe and he sit with her.

Butters: Good mornig Bebe *He said smiling*

Bebe Goes next to his ear and whispers

Bebe: *whispers* good morning honey.

Butters: Hi Nichole, hi Wendy.

Nichole: Nice to see you Butters.

Wendy: Indeed *wink*

All the kids and girls on the bus were surprised and confused, seeing to Butters with Wendy, Bebe and Nichole. Luckily Token wasn't there because he goes to the school on the car of his parents. The bus stopped at the bus stop where they are Cart man and the guys.

Cartman: And then I say you will give me that Chicken nugget stupid dog or I kick your balls.

Kyle: You fight a dog for this?

Cartman: No one steals food from me.

Then Stan sees to Butters with the girls.

Stan: Wendy?! What the hell she is doing with Butters?

He said angry and staring at Butters with the girls.

Ray: Don't lose your cool Stan,Ahnn... they are just sitting in the same spot maybe? hehe.

Then Wendy kisses Butters on his lips and Stan gets surprised and he gets angrier.

Stan: WHAT?!

Ray: Okay, that's weird.

Butters: Wendy! Why did you do that in public?

Wendy: i can't hold when i see you.

Stan: that's it i am going to kick his ass.

Cartman: Hey what is going on there? oh Snap! a fight, cool.

Butters: Ahhhh *runs away*

Stan: Come back here!

Butters tried to get away from Stan, while that the bus was still running.

Butters: Please Stan! Isn't what you think.

Stan: Don't play stupid it's everything that I think.

Butters: Oh hamburgers!

Then Ray sees the bracelet and he thinks.

Ray: (This is my chance for takeoff the bracelet)

Ray it's behind of Butter and he approached carefully.

Stan: I GOT YOU! *Jumps*

Ray: NOW! *jumps*

Butters: WHAT?!

Butters looked behind to Ray and then the voice started to take the control of Butters' body and his eyes turned on red.

He holds Ray and Stan with his arms like he is lifting weights from the ground.

Possessed Butters: You guys want to play a game? Too bad, I am not in the mood.

He launches the two kids right where Kyle and Cartman where.

Cartman: Auch! Hey, get off me you idiot.

Kyle: Stan are you ok?

Butters: Screw this school, I am out a here.

Wendy and the girls are amazed for Butters strength.

Bebe: Wow! Butters, you're so strong.

Butters: You know it *wink at them* Now i need to go.

When the Bus stop because of what happen, Butters turn him invisible and runs away with no chance of someone to know where he was going.

Ray: What the...?!

The kids and the girls were amazed because Butters turned invisible.

Butters: All this was fun but I guess it's time to do what I really want *smiles naughty* anything I want ... for where I could start?

He looked around, thinking on which girl could spend some fun, He then saw Kyle's Mom walking around town, she got giant tits and a giant ass that shake around every step she give.

Butters: Well what do we have there? Now that is a big bitch hehehe, what should I do with you first? *Then Butters started to hear on his mind the voice*

Possessed Butters: Ahgnn? What do you want Boy?

Butters: I just wanted to give you the thanks. You saved me from Ray and Stan. Ray is my friend but you also are friend.

He said smiling while he was looking at Sheila.

Possessed Butters: Oh trust me boy... Great things will happen if we stick around , look to that girl. What do you think?

He asked with a naughty smile, pointing with his finger al Kyle's mom.

Butters: I think I never seen an ass that fat before.

Possessed Butters: Ok then I turns invisible and then I follow her, you can rest there I do the rest.

Butters: No way! I also want something of fun with Kyle's mom.

Butters blush for what he said even when no one besides him hear that.

Possessed Butters: OH look who is eager for fun.

Butters: Oh, uh well... those boobs are so huge and amazing.

Butters eyes go back to normal and him is again in charge.

''Well then get invisible and lets follow that hot piece of ass back to her house then, the others will never guess we are there''

Butters: Okay. How it works for be invisible?

The boy was seeing the bracelet, wondering how to turn invisible.

''Take a deep Breath, Concentrate on being invisible to everyone and I do the rest on the bracelet''

Butters do what he was told and he begins to get transparent and then finally invisible.

Butters: Ohh Sweet, this is so cool.

''Indeed, now follow the Red hair Jewish Milf hahaha''

Butters: Okay, let's go!

The boy follows Kyle's mom without make noise while he is invisible. Some minutes later he followed to her until her home, she opens the door and entered on the home and also Butters.

Butters: (Oh boy I am in Kyle's house, invisible trying to get something from her. What is his dad doing? I wonder)

He starts looking around the house and sees that they are only him and Kyle's mom.

Sheila: Well that was a good walk to the park, now I got to take a good shower to take this sweat out.

''How did she even pass the door?''

Butters: (I was looking to her butt all the time so I didn't see, also looks like she is going to the bathroom)

''Follow her Butters; a Shower Scene is always a good one''

Butters: (Yeah, let's take a look)

Then he follow Sheila until her room, There she begins to take off her Clothes, first her shirt that was almost ripping apart and then her bra letting her giant breasts free to breath, and then taking off her pants letting her giant ass jiggling.

Butters: (Wooaaah! What a hot body)

''If I tell you which woman had the most biggest effect because of me I would say that one''

Sheila then goes to the shower to let some water out and starts to be wet, Butters follow her and see her full naked on the shower taking the bath.

Butters: (Wow I can't believe I seeing Kyle's mom like this)

He starts to take off his pants to let his huge friend breath.

Butters: (Ahh is always good to let this huge twitching beast out)

Then he started to rub and masturbate his huge wiener while he is seeing to Sheila taking a shower and cleaning her body.

Butters: (*huff* Oh yeah, so big and round, I love it. I want to stick it between those cheeks and blow)

He was excited, with his huge wiener already wet, Butters decide to get more close of the bathroom and he was almost poking her giant butt with his wiener and start rubbing faster too.

Butters: (Ohhh body I think it's happening again)

He started to feel the desire of cum, so he tries to hold it and rubbing his wiener faster. In that time Sheila let the soap fall so she bend over to get it, but by doing that her huge ass is now more visible now and its pokes Butters' dick what makes him lose control and BLOW a big load of sperm up her giant butt cheeks now mixed in the water.

Butters: (OH GOD!)

Sheila: What the! Was this water always that slimed?

Butters: (Phew... that was great...)

''Nice job slapping her ass Butters, that ass need more than one blow to get cover. But now we need to make things even better, we need to make her to be our next bitch slave''

Butters: (Then do you have a plan, voice in my mind?)

''Well the easy one would be just to hypnotize her or Start to have fun right away with no need to show ourselves haha she would think she is getting raped by a ghost''

Butters: (I always wanted to be a ghost, hehehe)

''Ok then now go there and show me what you got, later we do some other tricks I have left''

Butters: (Alright, here I go!)

He get into the shower with Kyle's mom and then he slaps her left buttock, She jumps a bit scared by the suddenly slap to her ass cheek.

Sheila: Wow! Who did this?

''Haha this is so fun, now put your huge wiener between her giant ass cheeks''

Butters: (Leave it to me. I know what I'm doing)

Then he slaps again at Sheila's left buttock, it jiggles like a giant piece of jelly.

Sheila: Ouch! Who is spanking me? There is no one here.

Then Butters started to laugh and Sheila hears the laugh.

Butters: Hahahahaha!

Sheila in that moment tries to grab with her hand the source of what was laughing at her.

Sheila: Show yourself whoever is here!

Butters stays away from her hand and then slaps her again at her left buttock and he laugh.

Butters: Hahahahaha!

Sheila: GRRRRRR ENOUGH!

She shakes her hand in the air up and down until she grabs something invisible, Butters dick!

Butters: Ohhh!

Sheila: What the! What is this? It's huge and slimed?

Butters: (Yeah you like it don't you?)

He thinked smiling naughtily, seeing to Kyle's mom grabbing his wiener, Sheila curious of that start to hand job Butters dick without knowing what she was doing.

Butters: (OH! Yeah just like that ahhnn yes I love it ahnng!)

He enjoyed of that hand job, feeling so much pleasure on his huge wiener.

''You know if you can cum a big right now it will go right to her face, haha that would be funny''

Butters: (I know... This is so fucking great...)

He was excited with that situation, holding his cum on his balls just a little longer.

Butters: (Man I think I going to cum again)

''Don't cum again with only her hands dude, here let me make her Slip over by accident with my magic so she will fall with her mouth open right on your dick hehehe"

Butters: (Okay, I'll try it)

He tries to hold the desire of cum, while he enjoy of the hand job. Seeing to Sheila rubbing the huge wiener while he is invisible.

Sheila: What the?!

Then by ''Accident'' Sheila slip over a soap that appear there and she falls with her mouth open right in Butters' dick in one go deep her throat. Butters let go a big moaning by that, her mouth was moist and soft.

Butters: (Oh god...!)

''There goes another blow of creamy goo inside Kyle's Mom right to her stomach, enjoy the protein bitch hahaha''

Butters: (I'M CUMMING!)

He blow a great load of semen inside of Sheila's mouth.

Sheila: Hhmpmahl *slupr* aghmhmpskk

''Drink like a pig huh? Nice going''

Butters: (That was awesome...)

''Ok enough playing kid''

The invisibility power is turned off and Butters is visible again, Sheila was occupied coughing all the thick semen she just swallow and didn't see Butters.

Butters: (Wait, what?!)

Sheila turns her head around and sees Butters.

Butters: Oh shit!

Sheila: Butters? It was you? YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOU LITTLE... oh... oh my god.

Butters: (What is happening?)

''She swallow a good amount of your cum remember? Thanks to me our cum makes the females fall in a profund and unbreakable love to us''

Butters: (Oh yeah, is true.) Mrs. Broflovski, are you okay?

He asked with a naughty smile, seeing at Kyle's mom.

Sheila opens her eyes and look at Butters with a sexy smile.

Sheila: I will be even better if you come here and give me some sugar baby *lick her lips*

Butters: I'll give you so much sugar as you want. Now that you're already clean, how about if we go to your room?

After that both of them where in the room of the house where Butters was waiting in the bed meanwhile Sheila clean herself with the towel coming naked after that showing her giant attributes.

Butters: Mrs. Broflovski, you're really beautiful.

He said smiling staring at Sheila and her hot body. Butter's wiener were still hard like a rock and wet.

Sheila: It's been long since I see such huge beauty of a dick, I going to ride that rock HARD.

Butters: *gulp* Su-sure but first let's play some fun before we do that.

''Are you getting afraid?''

Butters: (NO! But look at her, she is massive I got to first tired her a little)

''Fine, then do what you always do, go for the boobs first.

Butters: Come here. I want to taste those melons.

Sheila runs and jump on the bed making Butters fly off right into her arms.

Sheila: Ups i almost break the bed, no wonder, my body is so huge now right? hehe.

Butters: wow! they are so huge when i am close to them.

He start touching those huge mountains first, then he start putting his mouth on her breast and start sucking hard and biting with gentle.

Butters: They are so delicious... Do you like this, right?

Sheila: I do and i love doing this too.

Butters body was small so meanwhile he sucks her huge tits she got his dick next to her face and begins sucking it fast like a vacuum cleaner.

Butters: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He enjoy it while he its sucking and biting her huge boobs hard. The voice has a great Idea and start to mess around making Sheila boobs to pop out Soda.

Butters: Wow! That's soda? Is amazing!

Then he started to suck her boobs and drink the soda that it's pop out from her boobs

Sheila: I don't know what is going on but please DONT stop ahhhhng!

Butters: Hahahaha, yeah! This is the best!

He keeps sucking her boobs and drinking the soda harder. Sheila takes Butters out of her boobs after stop sucking him, she put him in the bed and before Butters could think what are she is doing she begins to put her giant tits around his huge dick meanwhile she suck it, He moans like he is getting the best feeling ever as the soda drops from her erect nipples.

Butters: Oh yeah... It feels so good. *burps* Oh, I'm sorry.

Sheila start making the super titfuck, she sucks the fastest she can and squeeze his huge wiener by complete in that moutain,his dick felt like he finally met his heaven, it was too much he was about to blow one shot that would go to the ceiling.

Butters: OH HAMBURGERS AGHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

He blows a great load of cum on Sheila's face and covering also her boobs. That shoot reached to the ceiling, while that Butters feels so much pleasure with his eyes looking up and his mouth open. He fainted for a second but after that happened his eye turn red again and he was wake again.

Sheila: oh my! There is just so much of this i hit the jackpot *start licking herself*

Butters: It's good to see you liked because we are not going to end this until you are satisfied my dear (Rest now Butters)

The possessed Butters kiss to Sheila on her mouth, touching their tongues each other, meanwhile with Ray at School.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He and all the kids are reunited on the library.

Ray: Okay guys. All of you are wondering what's happen with Butters, right?

Kyle: Dude what the fuck was that?

Cartman: Yeah how did he do that? That was super cool and Butters can't be cool.

Kenny: Hmpmpmpmpsp.

Stan: Ray I guess you need to tell us all you know, right now no secret.

Ray: Okay, I'll tell you all. Some days ago I was on my home creating a new invention. A golden bracelet with a gem. That bracelet was thought for be a computer, easy to use. It worked well, until that something wrong happened... The bracelet started to do others things... I don't know why but when I left my room for five minutes and came back he was different kind of gained LIFE.

Kyle: Life? What do you mean?

Ray: Is like he grow a conscious an artificial intelligence with power, he wants to have his own body to live in the real world without a host.

Kyle: And Butters have that thing?! *he said surprise*

Ray: Yes.

Cartman: Ahh man, how come he got such a cool thing like that?

Stan: He finded by accident.

Kyle: What can that thing do?

Ray: a Lot of things like you saw him doing in the bus, hypnoses, power up your strength, makes you invisible... who knows what else. But one thing it's clear. When I tried the bracelet for first time, I've saw so many weird things...

Kenny: Hmphmpmhph.

Kyle: Yeah I agreed with Kenny, what weird things?

Ray: The girls that I saw were different. They had huge boobs and her bodies were sexier.

Kyle: What?

Cartman: Oh shit man, really? No way.

Kenny: Hmpmpmspboobiesmpmp

Stan: Not now Kenny.

Ray: Is true, they had huge boobs! And I have proofs. The bracelet can save images of what see the person who wields it and I've copied the images.

Ray shows the images to the kids.

Stan: what the!

Kyle: wow!

Cartman: that is weird.

Kenny: hmmmmmm.

Ray: you are asking if you can keep those pictures? Okay, you can keep them... But seriously guys. If we not do something, Butters and the girls could be on danger.

Stan: What kind of Danger we are talking about?

Ray: He can...Die.

Meanwhile, with Butters and Sheila at Kyle's home.

Possessed Butters it's on the bed with Sheila sucking his huge wiener and rubbing it with her boobs.

Butters: Ok Bitch I think I got enough sucking and boobies action; it's time for the main course.

He stays away his wiener from Sheila's mouth and boobs. He already was tired of so much blowjob and titjob.

Butters: Bring your ass over here next to the bed and bend over, so I can grab your giant ass and stick my big meaty dick inside of that wet pussy of yours.

Sheila does what the possessed Butters have ordered to her. He start then by slowly introducing his huge wiener to meet her wet vagina between the huge mountains more knowing as her huge ass cheeks.

Butters: Okay bitch, here I go!

He suddenly penetrates Sheila's vagina deeply.

Sheila: OH GOD!

Butters: Wow your huge rear sure is a good fit for my dick; it feels so good inside of you. Sex always will be awesome.

He started to fuck her vagina deeply and harder. Bouncing her huge boobs for each thrust, doing that the soda pops out from her boobs.

Sheila: YES OHH GOD! THAT IS WHAT I WANTED WHAT I WANTED SO BAD.

Butters: Ughhhh you like this bitch? You love my huge wiener? You better handle my next tricks.

He keeps fucking her faster and harded without stop, while he is getting ready for his next trick. Then he started to slap with his right hand Sheila's right buttock.

Sheila: AGHN!

Butters: You know I think you are going to like this one.

The bracelet start to glow a yellow light and when Sheila can notice, there are three clones of Butters, each one of them with a huge dick as big as the original.

Butters: What do you think? More dicks only for you *He said with a naughty smile*

The clones didn't speak they just go to their job, Butters1 and Butters2 got under Sheila's huge tits and begin to suck then and Butters3 got a chair for him to get up and start to put his huge wiener In Sheila's mouth again. Sheila was now getting her pussy pounded and her breasts sucked and her mouth deep throating by the same kid with the amazing horse dick.

Butters: Yeah, this will be the best experience of your life.

He keeps fucking Sheila vagina, feeling so much pleasure while the clones are enjoying.

.

.

Back to ray and the guys...Again.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyle: Does anyone have any idea of where Butters is?

Ray: it's hard to know.

Cartman: maybe he is on Kyle house and his bitch Jewish mom hahaha.

Kyle: Shut up fatass.

Cartman: hey don't call me fat you're fucking Jew.

Ray: I can't believe that I'm saying this... but Cartman would be on right.

Stan: What?

Ray: Hmm maybe... I mean the bracelet targets as I can think of were already Wendy, Bebe, Nichole, Shelly... Probally your mom too Stan.

Stan: WHAT?!

Ray: Who is letf out of all this?

Token: ...

Stan: Oh! yeah Token is here too and I guess he is in shock?

Ray: poor little guy…Token? Token!

Token: If I ever Find Butters I will kick his ass so hard not even a ass transplant will fix him.

Cartman: Ohh haha Sweet.

Ray: Token listen... If you have to blame someone then blame me. All this is my fault.

Kenny: Hmmphpmhpmhpmspampmapamh,hmamppmspspmspmspg.

Kyle: Kenny is right it doesnt matter, we need to find him and end it.

Ray: I just hope we can find him.

Back to Kyle's home with Butters and Sheila.

After getting a blow to her mouth and behind her rear she was getting nipple fucked, Butters1 and Butters2 each one of them shove their huge dicks in her big erect nipples and start sinking them there like secondary pussys making her moan by that new feeling she never tried that before. Meanwhile Butters Three and the original where watching meanwhile they recover their energy letting the other clones who just had sucked her tits.

Butters: That view is fucking wonderful. Those boobs are enjoying of that new feeling.

Sheila: Aghhh my nipples are getting fuck my huge wieners oh my god its so crazy ahnngng!

Butters: Hahahahaha! This is amazing, right?

Soon enough the original Butters call the clones to stop nipple fucking that Bitch so once the four Butters got four chair for them to get up, the bracelet makes all of them have big balls as big as grapefruits and then they begin to masturbate them.

Butters: Open wide honey, those fire hoses are going to POP OUT.

Sheila open wide her mouth, ready for take Butter's cum and his clones. Then Sheila is bombed by four huge loads of cum covering her like no one would believe.

Butters: Hahahahaha! Yeah, that's it! Drink it all!

Sheila: Oh my god, a Sperm rain is raining on me.

Butters: Yeah. A lot of spem for you, bitch

He said with a naughty smile, while he and the clones are covering with their cum to Sheila's body and filling her mouth.

Butters: Aghh thats all guys thanks for the help on filling this hungry Bitch.

the clones dissapear as their mission is complete.

Butters: So did you like all this? Was this the best sex you ever had?

He asked seeing Sheila covered on semen in her whole body and with her mouth full filled as she swallows so she can talk

Sheila: I love you, I love you so much I cant get enough of you.

Butters: Looks like Cartman was Right, you are a Bitch, Sorry babe but I think I gonna go for now but hey, I let you a gift for now and later I call you again.

Possessed Butters makes another Clone of himself but this time it was not just a huge wiener butters it was an Adult version of Butters with a Wiener.

Butters: This guy here is gonna last Five minutes, which I think its gonna be some goof wild five minutes of sex in your bed, enjoy it.

Before he leaves he hears big and loud moanings, showing that the clone was already pounding that huge milf ass hard, same goes from Sheila.

Butters: Kyle my friend... your mom is a Hungry bitch for dicks, now I guess everything is almost coming to an end, well... now things are going to get Nuts


	7. Chapter 7 The Basement

Some hours later, the school has finished and the kids leave it. Ray and the kids walk outside of the school and they are talking about Butters.

Ray: hmmmm... What are we going to do?

Kyle: We have to find to Butters.

Stan: If I find him first, I'll kick his ass for what he has done to my mom!

Cartman: Also your Girl hahaha

Stan: I kick your ass first if you don't stop this you Butt head.

Ray: Guys stay focus. What have told Cartman before, maybe he it's on right. Butters could on any of your houses with your moms.

Cartman: I don't think he would go to my mom, she has a dick.

Kyle: Actually I think she doesn't, it was all a lie so they won't tell your father true identity, remember?

Cartman: Ah... oh... SHIT I gotta go.

Cartman runs away to his house direction

Kyle: That's right; we all should run in separate ways to our homes so we can get more of a chance to get him.

Ray: You guys must call to your moms. Dou you have your cellphones?

Token: Oh yeah we got our cellphones.

Kenny: hmmpmhmhp.

Kyle: Let's call them

Stan: I hope mom is ok to answer.

Then they take their cellphones and calls to their moms, Then Stan's mom takes the call.

Sharon: Hello?

Stan: Mom, are you home right now?

He asked worried for her, thinking on her state while she it's on the bed.

Sharon: Yeah im fine just eating some popcorn meanwhile I watch a movie, why?

Stan: For nothing. I'm just worried for you and I wanted to know if you were okay... I can't take off that image of my head.

Sharon: What image?

Stan: Uhhn... nothing (shit I forgot she does not know what I saw) Love you bye *hangs up*

Ray: Your mom it's okay?

Stan: Yeah she is fine, how about you guys?

Kyle: My mom dont takes the phone. She always has her cellphone.

Token: Mine is fine.

Kenny: Hmmmpmp

Ray: Kyle's mom is not answering but maybe she is taking a bath. Hmmm... If only Cartman was here we could know about his mom and see the possibilities.

Kyle: With all of what it's happening, I need to be sure of that my mom it be okay.

Stan: Quiet Kyle. We'll go with you.

Ray: No! You guys must go to your homes and find to Butters. I'll go with Kyle.

Stan: But...

Ray: Just because your mothers are ok in the cellphone it does not mean he is not there...waiting to jump and GET THEM *He said seriously to his friends*

Kyle: Fine let's go. I want to go home.

The kids go running to their homes and Ray goes with Kyle to his home, Meanwhile with Butters somewhere in South Park the unknown voice it's still on possession of Butters' body, after of enjoy with Ms. Broflovski. And now he looks for their next entertainment, walking in front of the homes.

Butters: Man I am getting sore, I need to recover energy...That Jew bitch, has been really hard to fuck her.

The possessed Voice then let Butters on charge again, his eyes turn normal and then he asks Butters to look for some food so he could have energy. Butters go back to his home and he looks on the refrigerator some food. He takes a beef cake and orange juice. He sits on the table and started to eat.

Butters: Hey voice in mind, are you okay?

''Yeah I'm Fine. I wonder if your parents ever wonder where those things you eat go''

Butters: Oh yeah, I haven't thought on that...

''Maybe they are getting back, school might be over on your school and they are coming back from their jobs. You might want to do something?''

Butters: I don't know... I don't want to hurt. Now you must rest *He said worried for his new friend*

'' Hmmm... You don't need to be worry with me but with your body, now eat something and do whatever you want, I don't know''

Butters: Okay.

He eats the cake and drinks the orange juice. After eating he goes at the living room to watch the TV.

Butters: Hey voice... I can call you like that?

''Call me whatever you want I, have no name''

Butters: You don't have a name? Then I'll call you...

He thinks on a name for the unknown voice and then gets a great name.

Butters: Shade! What do you think?

''Shade? Hmmm not bad I kind of like it''

Butters: Cool *smiles* ahnnn now what? Just relax I guess?

''By the way, did you see everything I did with Kyle's mom when I was in charge?''

Butters: Hmmm... I have some images but I don't remember well. Maybe you could show me what we did?

Shade: Hehehe. As you wish.

In that moment Shade release all the memories of what he did to Kyle's mom.

Butters: Wow! We did all that? We can do clones of myself?

Shade: Yeah sure, whatever.

Butters: Whoah! That's cool. And what we did to Stan's mom?

Shade: ahhnn she was my favorite here let me show you.

He shows all the memories of Sharon with him.

Butters: Whoah! What a lot of ice cream.

Shade: And we filled her real good, I kinda wanted her here again.

Butters: Me too. I wonder if Wendy and the girls are now on their homes. They will be okay?

Shade: How about we give them a call?

Butters: Sure! To who we should call first?

Shade: Lets call Wendy or if you want more we can call more girls.

Butters: I'll call Wendy first and then to the girls.

He picks up the phone and calls to Wendy.

he wait for Wendy to take the call and then she takes it.

Butters: Hi Wendy.

Wendy: I really want to know where you are.

Butters: In my house right now, can you come over? Oh and dont let anyone see you.

Wendy: Hehehe, okay. I'll go there right now.

Butters: Great *hangs up* Well there it is, she is coming, And now to who we should call next? Nichole or Bebe?

Shade: I don't know. Maybe the one we didn't give much attention to in the last time?

Butters: Nichole. We haven't give her so much attention and she is so gorgeous. Bebe can wait.

Then he calls to Nichole.

Shade: This is going to be good.

.

.

.

Meanwhile. Ray and Kyle arrive to Kyle's home, in front of the main door. Kyle it's worried because his mom dint take the phone and now she dint open the door.

Ray: Ok, maybe she is just sleeping? Taking a bath? Seeing a television show really loud?

Kyle: I don't hear the TV. Mom? Are you there?

He knocked at the door but nobody answer it.

Kyle: I'll open the door.

He takes the keys of the door and opens it. Kyle and Ray enter the house, everything seems normal for now.

Ray: Hmmm... There's no one on the living room.

Kyle: Let's go on my parent's room.

Ray: (I hope she is fine, it takes us five minutes to be here)

They goes upstairs to see if Kyle's mom it's on her room. They walk to the door of the room and it seems that it's closed.

Ray: Maybe she it's sleeping?

Kyle: There's only one way to find out.

Kyle start slowly opening the door

And then he and Ray gets in shock, with his eyes and mouth open wide seeing to Sheila.

Ray: W-what the...?!

They saw to Sheila naked, with huge boobs and a great ass. Covered on a lot of semen and soda on her body, with her nipples, her pussy and her anus open wide and filled with cum. Kyle put his hands on his mouth and runs to the bathroom to throw up.

Ray: Ohhh shit.

Then Ray goes to the bathroom, where Kyle it's throwing up.

Ray: There there, Kyle I am sorry that happen to your Mom.

Kyle: What the fuck Butters has done...? WHAT THE HELL HE HAS DONE TO MY MOM?!

Ray: For what I just saw... pretty much everything?

Kyle stands up after of throw up and he looks to Ray serious.

Kyle: Ray please, stop Butters we have to stop him.

Ray: I guess we really need to put an end to this. This is not right *he says serious* i just Hope the others are fine.

Turning back with Butters on his home.

Butters: Geez. Wendy and Nichole are about to come on any moment. I'm already excited.

Shade: Want to make them grow up to adults? Or maybe we can make them more elastic so our BIG tool don't Wreck them for good, they might have big breasts but the body is small.

Butters: You're right. Make them elastic would be more fun and amazing.

Shade: If you say so.

In that moment the bell ring is calling and Butters go there to open it, He opened the door and sees Wendy and Nichole.

Butters: Hi Wendy, HI Nichole.

They get inside the house and close the door

Butters: I'm so sorry for what happened on the bus... Surely Stan, Token and the others are angry with me.

Nichole: Don't care about them right now.

Wendy: Yeah, we know you are the best.

Butters: You also are the best, girls.

He said relieved for the words of Nichole and Wendy.

Butters: I didn't know that I was so strong.

Shade: Cut the small talk and let's go to the basement, there is better.

Butters: (But what about of Stan and the guys? Surely they are looking for us?)

Shade: They probably are looking if we are in their houses, besides how about we kidnap to Stan?

Butters: (K-kidnap Stan? Are you sure?)

Shade: Yeah, let's make him see who the real boss here is.

Butters: (You're right. Stan must know that Wendy now is ours and she will not back with him)

Shade: (Indeed soon enough you know that some stuff is not yours anymore hahaha) How you want it?

Butters: (Well, we have to know first where Stan is. And we can use the bracelet for leave him unconscious)

Butters: Wendy. Do you know where's Stan?

Wendy: Yeah, I saw him running to his home.

Nichole: Token was also turning back to his home running. He seems scared.

Butters eye turn Red and Shade is on Charge.

Shade: Ok girls i won't take long so why won't you two go in the basement? I got to go.

Wendy: Aww... Where do you go?

Shade: hehehe *smiles* to get a guest.

Shade get open the door and then close getting outside ready for his plan. Meanwhile, on Stan's home. Stan arrived to his home some minutes ago and he saw to her mom resting on the bed and her sister also on her room.

Stan: Thank god, they are okay.

Meanwhile Stan was looking to his family, Butters teleport and appears behind him.

Shade: Surprise Marsh boy, hehehe.

Stan: WHAT THE?!

He looked behind, surprised for the suddenly appearance of Shade.

Shade: Nighty night.

He put his Glowing hand on his face and soon he close his eyes and faint on the floor.

Shade: Man do I love what I do.

Shade take Stan on his arms for teleports, but then he looks at Shelly and Sharon's room.

Shade: *put his finger on his chin* hmmm should I bring them?

Then he heard Butters' voice.

Butters: Yeah, do it. Are you thinking what I?

Shade: Yes. This will be unforgettable, hehehe.

Some minutes later. Stan started to wake up slowly, listening some weird noises.

Stan: Ughh... Where am I?

And then he sees that his eyes are covered with a blindfold.

Stan: What the...? Hey! Get me out of here!

He try to stand up but he can't move because his hands are tied. No one answers him he just keep hearing the meanings but one thing he knows, he felt naked.

Stan: What its happening? And why I'm naked? Hello?

Shade: Hey Stan, do you want me to take your blindfold out? I do it with pleasure.

Stan: Butters? Is that you?

Shade: Now here is how it's going to be. If I take the blindfold you will know what is happening but... you might not like it. Now if you want me to keep the blindfold you will not know what is going on and will hear only moans.

Stan: You motherfucker! Let me see what its happening or I'll kick your ass.

Shade: hehehe if that is what you want that it shall be, remember... this is what you ask for it

Then Shade takes off to Stan the blindfold as he wanted and then he gets surprised what he it's seeing, He sees Wendy's Huge naked boobs getting sucked by Nichole's mouth meanwhile Shade masturbates watching it.

Shade: Well, what do you think? This is what you wanted, right?

Stan: Oh my god, WHAT THE FUCK?

Shade: Oh yeah, I changed their bodies and my body as well and make a lot of fun taking the illusion out for you. HEY, Stan wants to see you Wendy.

Wendy: Oh hey, Stan. You've awakened?

Stan: W-Wendy? This can't be happening...

Shade: Oh yeah, do you like her huge tits? They can even pop out strawberry ice cream if I want and they are Delicious. Same with Nichole and Bebe but they have different ice creams

Stan: I'll kill you, son of bitch!

He screamed angry at Butters, wanting to beat him.

Shade: It's not my fault if my huge dick makes the girls drool HAHAHA, Now Wendy be a dear and put the blindfold back on Stan.

Wendy: As you wish, my handsome boy.

She kiss Shade on his mouth and takes the blindfold for and put it on Stan covering his eyes.

Stan: Wait! Stop this AGHHHH.

Wendy puts the blindfold on Stan.

Shade: Don't worry Stan. I have something special for you. I'm sure that you will like it. Shade then start to glow his bracelet with the same color to make Butters' wiener big

Stan: Butters, I swear for god that I'll kill you!

Shade: Butters? Butters are not here. My name is Shade, and guess who is going to win a new friend?

He shots the glowing laser on Stan's wiener, it slowly starts to grow making Stan scream by that.

Stan: Oh god! What its happening?! What it's happening to my wiener?!

He then stops once the growing is done.

Shade: There you go. How are you feeling?

Stan: I'm feeling weird... I feel that I'm about to explode.

Shade: You will get used to it hehe, now Dont go anywhere (his dick will only be huge, the cum won't make anyone fall in love but they will like the size. I mean look at it) 

Shade gets next to Wendy and asks her... 

Shade: What do you think Wendy? 

Wendy: It's amazing. Also I got the other ladies in the blindfolds too they are waiting for your orders. 

Nichole: I bring them if you want.

Shade: Bring them. Let's leave Stan to enjoy this.

Nichole: With Pleasure.

Nichole brings Sharon and Shelly, both girls wearing blindfolds and dog's collars and Nichole have on her hand a couple of dog's leashes.

Shade: Thanks Nichole. You are really a good dog tamer.

Shade goes to Stan and put something on his mouth to be gagged so he won't scream.

Stan: Hmpmppm

Sharon: Butters I can't wait anymore. I need you, I am addicted to you.

Shelly: My pussy is on fire, I need some meat inside me.

Shade: Ladies please, call me Shade. No wait... Call me "master Shade"

They don't know why but they agreed calling you that.

Sharon: Please master Shade. I want taste your dick.

Shelly: Please, fill my pussy with your huge wiener, master Shade.

Stan hears the voices and soon knows that is his mother and sister.

Shade: Sure girls, I have a huge wiener waiting for you right ahead of you. Let Nichole lead the way for you two. I like the blindfolds so don't take them out.

Nichole: Okay master. Come on girls, is over here.

She leads the girls on all fours like dogs to Stan.

Nichole: Here you go my pets. A huge wiener for you.

They start Sniffing for any penis in front of them and they smell one.

Sharon: It smells so good. I'm already wet.

Shelly: Master, your dick smells so strong.

Shade: Is all yours ladies. Go ahead, enjoy of my wonderful wiener.

Sharon and Shelly: Thanks master!

Shelly and Sharon start to lick the Wiener that was in front of them letting it all slimed with their tongues, and they don't even know they are actually sucking Stan dick.

Shade: *whispers to Nichole* don't forget to record this.

Nichole: Got it.

Nichole prepares a video camera and turns on, recording the moment.

Shade sits on a bed that it's on the basement, looking at Wendy.

Shade: Hey Wendy, come at here. Let's make something of noise.

He said with a naughty smile, rubbing his wiener.

Wendy: Nothing Better than have fun with you meanwhile Stan is getting his dick sucked by his mother and sister and is screaming internally *smiles*

Shade: Shhh... Don't spoil the surprise. This will be something special for Stan and I have some plans for him and for us.

Wendy: I think he knows already... maybe? Oh well, what plans?

Shade: Soon you'll find out.

He kisses Wendy lips and they make out, touching their tongues each other and Nichole sees them.

Nichole: Master, I'm already wet.

Shade: Come here then, I can handle two of you.

Nichole: Thanks master.

Nichole comes to Shade and Wendy. Both girls start to lick the tip of Shade's dick with her tongues and rub his dick with her huge boobs, doing a titfuck.

Wendy: Master, we will do whatever you want.

Shade: Ahnn just keep doing the good job girls. I soon blow a load of love for your tits and hungry mouths.

Nichole: As you wish master.

They continues licking his dick and rubbing with they huge boobs.

And meanwhile with Stan, Sharon and Shelly.

Sharon starts to do a titjob with Stan's huge wiener and Shelly licks the tip.

Sharon: Do you like this, master?

Shelly: Mmmm... It's so delicious.

Stan them cum a huge load of cum for the first time on his life covering Sharon boobs also as the two woman's faces.

Stan: HMGMMMGMGMH.

Shade: (i better say something) OHH YEAH SO GOOD.

Shelly: Yes, that's a lot of semen.

Sharon: There's so much cum. I want more cum.

Shade: Well, let's keep Stan as their personal toy for now *whispers* Now I want you two.

Wendy: Yes master. Please fill my pussy with your wonderful sword.

She asked spreading her legs and showing her pussy.

Nichole: Please, fuck me first. I'm dying for feel your dick.

She asked, rubbing her wet pussy with her left hand.

Shade: Ok let's first make you girls elastic so you can take this sword of mine and then make a clone so both of you be happy of getting fucked hahaha.

Wendy and Nichole: Thanks master.

Shade then makes a clone of him and then the girls are elastic to take of his sword.

Shade: Girls i going to go easy on you two let's Start this party.

Wendy: I was waiting for this so much time.

Nichole: Me too. It will be our first time and am very excited.

Shade and the clone rubs the pussies of the girls slowly with the tip of his dicks and then they start to penetrate them slowly.

Shade: Shit, it feels so good.

Wendy: UGHNNN it's so big

Nichole: Thick and FAT, good to know we are elastic.

Shade and the clone fucks slowly to Wendy and Nichole, enjoying of her pussies.

And turning back to Stan with her mom and sister.

Sharon: Master, I can't hold more! I need your dick on my pussy!

She stands up in front of his son and puts the tip of his dick touching her pussy. And the she slowly sit down, penetrating her. By doing that we see Stan reaction struggling and trying to scream something, he can taste the intensity of what he feels, Shade then decide to make another clone Just to take the blindfold out of Stan face but let the gag on his mouth so he could see what is happening but can't say anything.

Shade: *whisper* Look at this Stan. You will enjoy of this so much that you couldn't stop.

Then Sharon's pussy introduces deeply Stan's huge dick on her pussy.

Stan's eyes are open Wide, we can't even think to know what he is thinking or feeling right now.

Sharon: AHNNN YES that is what I need it.

Stan couldn't believe what it was happening. His first time, fucking her mom's pussy.

Shelly: is that the sound of fucking? Not fair, I want some too.

Sharon: Wait in line sweety.

Shade: Don't worry. You can play with my balls while am fucking to your mom.

Shade makes Stan balls bigger like his head and after some screaming internally from Stan Shelly Happily start to play all she wants with his balls.

Shelly: Whoah! Master's balls are so big and wonderful.

Shelly plays with Stan's balls, licking them with her tongue and touching them with her hands.

Shade: (Seeing how things are playing there for Stan is not gonna take to long for him to blow) Hmmm so good girls, I almost Cumming.

Shade and his Clone get ready to blow a big load.

Wendy: Not yet master. Fuck me, fuck me harder!

Nichole: Give me more, give me more! Master's dick it feels so good!

Wendy and Nichole are so excited and so wet that they can't stop and her bodies are burning. They feel that her boobs are almost to explode.

So they POP out Ice cream for all directions.

Shade: AHNNNNNNNNNNN I CUMMING.

Wendy and Nichole: IM CUMMING!

Sharron: I can feel it! I'm almost to cum!

Stan feels that something it's about to explode on his dick and he can't hold more.

Shelly then hold his mom and take her out of his wiener.

Shelly: I won't let you have it all!

Sharon: What the!

Stan: HMPHMMHPHMHPMH! ( FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!)

He has the biggest blow of his life firing like a hose trying to put down a fire, the big and thick explosion of cum goes straight ahead of Sharon and shelly giving them the bath of their life's.

Shelly: Fuck yeah! There's so much cum.

Sharon: Is not fair. I wanted inside me.

Shelly: too bad, I wanted all in my body and rub it all over it *rubs her breasts*

Shade and the clone cums on Wendy and Nichole's pussies, making them feel the warm cum and pops out a lot of ice cream from her boobs.

Shade: Hahahaha, yes! This is amazing!

Wendy and Nichole are tired after their intense sex with Shade.

Shade: (Hey Butters, want to take over for now?)

Butters: (Not yet. I think that is the moment for start our plan)

Shade: (Yeah. Is time for the true fun) Hey Wendy. Are you ready for my surprise?

Wendy: *Huff* what surprise?

Shade: Come with me and you will find out.

Shade takes Wendy's hand and helps her to stand up from the bed. He and Wendy approached to Stan, Sharon and Shelly.

Shade: Well done girls. Has been really fun but I must tell you something.

Sharon: Thanks master.

Shelly: What's wrong master? We have done something wrong?

Shade: Oh no, is not that. Is just that you both haven't tasted my dick really.

Sharon: What? What do you mean?

Shade: Wendy, do the honors.

Wendy: By the powers of master Shade he made a toy for you girls to have fun with.

Wendy takes Sharon and Shelly's Blindfolds out showing who they were actually fucking.

Sharon: S-Stan?

Shelly: W-what the fuck...?

Shade: Pretty nice huh? Stan came to me saying he wanted a huge dick too make you two feel pleasure and love him more because he love you girls. Ahhh and he likes to be trap there with no way to escape because is one of his fetishes, right Stan?

Stan: HMPHMHPMHPMPMPPMPGPGMPGMPPG.

Shade: He is so happy.

Sharon: Really? Awww Stan, I love you too.

Shelly: I... I love you too turd.

Stan: Mhpmhp?

Shade: Well ladies you can play With Stan every time. I am not around, ok? I am sure he will like to get dry out every day by you two *smiles evilly*

Wendy: Master I want to have some fun with him. His dick is so huge and I can't hold my desires.

Shade: Hey, what you do think Stan? You are going to fuck your girlfriend after all, well I did first but you will be fine right? Nichole keeps an eye for the girls meanwhile I am going to get out of the basement of a second.

Nichole: Yes master.

Shade gets out of the basement and close the door, next time he comes back he is excited of what he might find.

Shade: well I'm already here, and I've found something great.

Butters: (What is it?)

Bebe: Hey there!

Butters: (Bebe?)

Bebe: I came here to see you. I heard that you are doing some good stuff in the basement.

Shade: Well you can say I am doing something there, but I would love to do something with you now.

Bebe: I can see that, you are still naked and your huge wiener is pointing at me.

Shade: That's because you are so hot and the girls are waiting for his master.

Shade jumps on Bebe and she falls in the ground with him up her.

Shade: And I am Hungry for more.

He quickly rips off her shirt letting her big Tits out and begins to titfuck them at the same time it goes to her mouth too.

Meanwhile with Stan and Wendy.

Wendy started to rub with her hand the huge dick of Stan while she looks at his face.

Wendy: This is fun, right Stan? Never thought we would have so much fun, right?

She starts licking his dick with her tongue and titfucking him to give him more pleasure meanwhile the others watch.

Stan: Mhpmhpmhpmhpmhp.

Wendy: What do you say, Stan?

Nichole: I want to hear what he is saying.

Nichole Go and take the gag out of Stan mouth finally free to talk.

Stan: Wendy please, I'll do whatever you want but get me out of here...

Wendy: No can do Stan, you mother and sister still want to have some time with you.

Shelly: I want sex, I need it right now.

Stan: Please, I'll do anything less that. Leave my mom and Shelly.

Shade: So... To who do you love most? To your family or your beloved girlfriend?

Shade Clone was still there looking to everyone.

Stan: What?

Shade: New game everyone. Meanwhile I have my fun with Nichole, make sure you give Stan the Fun fuck of his life until he begs you all to stop, this should be fun for him.

Wendy: As you wish, master. I want to start this game.

Nichole: Yeah, let's start already!

Shade: Alright. Well Stan. What is your answer? Wendy or your family? Choose well.

Stan: I choose to kill you once I got the chance.

Shade: *sighs* you're really strong headed...

The clone brings to Sharon with the dog leash.

Shade: Listen well. If you don't choose, I'll force you to fuck to your mom.

Stan: I can't choose my love ones.

Shade: Oh yeah and you already fuck her, hmm well then let's make things more easy, who you love more your Mom or your sister?

Stan start to think to who choose, but then he realizes that if he choose to her mom or her sister, then he will fuck any of them and he don't want to. So he decides to choose the only girl that he love.

Stan: I... I choose to Wendy.

Shade: What? I haven't heard you. You can repeat it?

Stan: I say I choose WENDY you asshole.

Shade: So you decided to choose your girlfriend? How sweet of you. Then Wendy is going to fuck you first, and then your family comes next.

Stan: Wait what?

Shade: Just because you choose Wendy you thought you won't fuck the other two women's? Nah I promise them fun with you so they will, good luck. Let's go Nichole.

Nichole: Yay.

Stan: NO! I'll kill you son of bitch!

Wendy then kiss Stan on her mouth, touching her tongues each other. He gets surprised for that kiss but he started to enjoy slowly.

Wendy: Stan, thanks for choose me. I love you and I'll make you happy.

She then put the tip of Stan's dick touching her pussy, rubbing it slowly.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile with Shade and Bebe.

Shade: Bebe, sweety, I can't hold more. I'll make you feel so much pleasure that you will want more.

Bebe: my tits are on fire please cum for me right in my mouth.

Shade: Here I come!

Shade cums on Bebe's mouth and her boobs pops out a lot of ice cream.

Bebe and Shade: AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

After cumming a lot of semen and ice cream, the recover their breath.

Shade: That was great... But my dick it's still hard like a rock.

Bebe: I can handle that.

Shade: Wait... I have something better in mind.

He said with a naughty smile, seeing Wendy and Stan enjoying together by his clone eyes he can see all.

Wendy has her pussy inside of Stan's huge dick, fucking her deeply and harder.

Stan: Oh god! Wendy please, stops!

Wendy: No can do Stan. I need to keep fucking until you blow your load.

She stays jumping on Stan's dick without stop and bouncing her huge boobs. And then Shade approached to Wendy behind of her.

Shade: Well well. How are the couple happy?

Shelly: They are still fucking, I dont want to wait anymore.

Shade: Well I am done with Nichole.

Nichole is sleeping in the bed Shade put on the basement.

Shade: Maybe we can fuck and Stan will see us both meanwhile he fucks Wendy.

Stan: Shade You will pay for this.

Shelly: Yes please I need Sex now or else i go crazy.

Sharon: well unleast when Wendy is done is my turn *smiles*

The clone creates another clone for Sharon and the first one goes for Shelly.

Clones: Alright girls. Are you ready for being fucked by my greatest dick?

Sharon and Shelly: YES!

Meanwhile back to the original.

Shade: Looks like the clones will handle this.

Butters: (Hey Shade. I don't want to be a party pooper but my parents are going to get back home any moment now we need to finish all this and send them home)

Shade: (Don't worry my friend. I have great final for the party)

Turning back to the basement. Stan it's about to explode and cum on Wendy's pussy, the clones are fucking harder to Sharon and Shelly and Nichole it sleeping.

Stan: I can't... I can't hold more!

Stan blows a big load that sends Wendy Flying to where Nichole was.

Stan: Wendy! Are you okay?

Sharon: Ahgnnn Nice shot Stan ahnnnn

Wendy: That was amazing *faints*

Shelly: She is out now, ohhh yes deeper please.

Stan: I feel so tired I think I going to black out.

Shade: Oh, this isn't over yet. Sharon and Shelly will entertain you a bit. But I have something special for you.

He said with a naughty smile and then uses the bracelet. The gem glows intensely and then appears a lot of clones of Wendy.

Sharon and Shelly: Woooow!

Stan: What the hell? NO! Stop this. Let me out.

Shade: Oh come on Stan. This is what you wanted, right? Now your beloved Wendy is yours and what is better that a legion of Wendy's?

Wendy: Stan.

Wendy: Stan, you're the best.

Wendy: Stan, fuck me. Give me a lot of babies.

Stan: I feeling like blacking out and you do this? I can't take anymore.

Shade: Of course you can, look at me. I can take your mom and sister; you can take some Wendy's.

Wendy: Stan I love you.

The Wendy clone kisses Stan on his mouth and he seems to like it. She takes off the handcuffs from Stan's hands. All the Wendy's Start jumping on Stan until we can't see him anymore only his wiener getting attack by them as the clones and the Original Laugh out.

Stan: Wendy... Wendy... WEEENDY!

.

.

.

.

Will Stan get out of all this Shit? Or Will Shade get what he deserves by Ray and Kyle Hands? Find out in the next chapter of Butters own harem.


	8. Chapter 8 Sex is How you make slaves

Meanwhile the entire orgy that was happening in Butters' house without anyone else knowing except for a couple of kids really angry looking for His enemy and his lost friend Stan who didn't pick up the phone. Has been hours since then and Ray and Kyle are looking on the street while Kyle is trying to call to his best friend, Stan.

Kyle: CMON STAN, PICK UP!

Ray: Calm down Kyle. The guys are coming, they will help us.

Kyle: I don't like this. There's something wrong...

Ray: We took to long to act, we need to get the guys and confront Butters once and for all.

Kyle: You're right but... I'm worry for Stan.

Ray: Then let's run faster.

Kyle: Yes!

They leave Kyle's home, running in search of Butters and Stan. And on the way, Ray and Kyle meet with the guys.

Ray: Token, guys. Did you find him?

Token: We are waiting for you.

Cartman: Instead of making crap let's just go and kick his ass, can't be that hard.

Ray: No! We need a plan to take off the bracelet without risks.

Kyle: Guys, did you see Stan?

Kenny: Hmmhhmp.

Token: Yeah! He is not with you?

Ray: No. Now what I'm thinking... He went to his house, right?

Kyle: Oh no! Stan is there alone, we got to help him.

Cartman: Maybe he's dead.

Token: Hush now you, idiot.

Ray: Come on, let's hurry up!

Kyle: God dammit.

The guys goes running to Butters' home, worried for him and afraid of what could happens, they arrive and are in front of the door.

Ray: Okay guys. We have to think on something for end this. Any ideas?

Cartman: I got my mom's Taser so we electrocute him, then we make barbecue of this toasty defeat.

Ray: Hmmm... We can use the Taser for overburden the bracelet. An artificial intelligence it works with electricity so...

Kyle: Fine let's just enter.

Ray: Not so fast. We already the method for stop him, but not the how.

Cartman: Ohhh god, you are boring me here.

Ray: As I said before, we need a plan.

Cartman: Fine whatever ughh.

Token: What is the plan then?

Ray: We have to distract Butters for that I can shoot the Taser on the bracelet. Then you guys have to immobilize him, so I can take off the bracelet.

Kyle: How are we going to distract him?

Ray: Hmmm... *he's thinking* Kenny. You can do it?

Kenny: Hmmpmppmmm.

Ray: Ok, Kenny is going to distract him.

Kyle: We'll be ready. Now let's get him!

Ray: I hope everything is fine with you Stan

Ray takes the Taser and him with Kyle and Token goes at the backyard while Kenny and Cartman are in front of the main door.

Cartman: Not fair, I wanted to tase him it's not even his own Taser.

Kenny knocks on the door. Butters hears someone calling at the door and goes there for open it, the Door slowly opens revealing Butters to Kenny and Cartman's eyes.

Butters: Oh hey fellas.

He greets smiling at Cartman and Kenny.

Cartman: Oh hello *whispers to Kenny* Kick his balls, that will make him feel pain *stop whispering* How are you going today Butters?

Butters: I'm doing well. Guys, I'm so sorry for what happened this morning...

Cartman: oh really? About that, how did you do all that shit?

Butters: Do you really want to know it?

Kenny: Hmmpm.

Cartman: Yeah we want to know.

Butters: Why don't you come inside them guys? *smiles evilly*

Cartman: Ok but don't try any weird stuff, I warn you.

Cartman and Kenny entered on Butters' home, going to living room.

Butters: Well guys are you ready for see it?

He asked while was touching his right wrist.

Cartman: See what? Ahnn don't you prefer to talk with your pals here for a while? (C'mon Ray, do your thing)

Ray and Kyle sneaks on Butters' home by the backdoor.

Butters: This.

Then he shows the bracelet.

Kenny: Hmpppppp!

Cartman: Oh! A bracelet, it looks so cool.

Butters: Yeah, I find it some days ago at the school between the snow.

Cartman: Cool. And that's why you can do all that?

Butters: Yep.

Kenny: Hmmpp *Kenny looks to the closed door to the basement*

Ray: *thinks* Huh? What is Kenny looking?

Kyle: We have no time; we need to keep with the plan.

Ray: Yeah. We only have one chance.

Ray aim with the Taser at Butters' bracelet while he it's distracted, talking with Kenny and Cartman.

Butters: C'mon guys, let's go to... the basement *smiles*

Cartman: Why? There's something cool?

Butters: Well I think it's pretty cool.

Cartman: Hmmm, I don't know...

Ray sees that Butters is about to lure them into the basement, so he acts now.

Ray: *he thinks* Now!

He shots the Taser at the bracelet.

Butters: WHAT THE?!

Cartman: Hell yeah!

The bracelet start to go crazy and let go electricity making the blonde boy shake.

Kyle: You did it! He fainted.

Ray: Quick let's get down and take the bracelet out of his pulse.

All of them goes at Butters to take off the bracelet once and for all.

Cartman: Well that was easy. I thought it would be more hard.

Then suddenly Butters' eyes turns red and he get up.

Shade: *Holds Ray pulse* you are getting on my nerves... father.

Cartman: What the fuck?!

Shade: You all are really annoying and I am going to end this, once and for all.

Ray: Urgh... I'll end with you, monster!

Shade: You can't end me, you made me perfect.

Kyle: Butters, leave Ray now!

Shade: hmmm... you want to know what happen to Stan too? Ohhh I take good care of him and all the things here before you came here.

Ray: Stan?

Kyle: What did you do with him?!

Shade: Don't worry, he is on his house with his happy family *smiles* is not like I did anything horrible and nasty *smiles evilly*

Ray: Liar! I know your darkest intentions and we already saw what you have done to Kyle's mom.

Shade: Oh yeah! She was... how can I say it? De... li... ci... ous.

Kyle: YOU BASTARD!

Kyle jumps on Shade trying to beat the crap out of him.

Ray: Kyle no!

Shade: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

He then uses his bracelet and the gem glows, he stops Kyle in the air and then launches him on cartman .

Kyle: AHHHH!

Cartman: Oh shit! Auch!

Shade: Gotta go fast, hahaha! See ya.

He runs to the basement. Ray stands up from the floor and helps Kyle and Cartman.

Ray: Guys, are you okay?

Kyle: Dammit he is getting away. Don't let him get away guys. Please go after him.

Ray: well do not worry. I wonder what will be in that basement.

Cartman: Let's just go there and kick his ass, god i just can't take more waiting and talking.

Ray: The Taser has not worked with him. Is very dangerous.

Kyle: He looks possessed, maybe the Taser only made him feel pain and get Butters out for him to get.

Ray: I can't hurt Butters... We have to stop that monster and now.

The boys run to the Basement and they enter after Ray opens the door, the place was all dark and they couldn't see anything.

Cartman: Man, I smell something weird.

Ray: Yeah... It smells of sweat and shame.

Kyle: Can someone turn on the lights?

Kenny tries to find a way and then he finds the button to turn on the lights; all they can see is a lot of a white substance on the floor, in the walls and on the ceiling, a bed and some chains.

Ray: What the...?

Kyle: What happened?

Ray: There's a lot of that white substance.

Token: Wow, mess up.

Ray: Huh?

Ray sees clothes on the floor and he approaches to them for take a look.

Ray: This clothes, they seem familiar.

Kyle and the guys approached to Ray to see what he has found.

Kyle: Those are Stan clothes.

Cartman: Fuck up.

Ray: Stan has been here.

Shade: Oh he was *appears* but now he is not, sucks to be you right? Always getting way too late.

Kyle: Butters, what have you done with Stan?!

Shade: You can call me Shade. Butters is sleeping thanks to you little attack, and do you really want to know? It's better if you don't hahaha.

Ray: No... I can't be...

Cartman: The fuck is he talking?

Ray: Stan is now...

Then he and the others get hit behind of his backs, getting unconscious. someone knock them up really fast and when Ray faints slowly in the ground he can see Stan with his eyes glowing before he black out.

Ray: S-Stan...?

Then he faints completely.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Some hours later, Ray awakes opening his eyes slowly and feeling hurted on his head.

Ray: Ugh... What happened? Where am I?

Shade: Wake up sleepy head.

Ray: What?

Shade: You made a mistake and now you are here stuck in a basement, ain't that sad?

Ray: You will not get away with it. Where are the others?

Shade: Don't worry, I am doing with almost all of them the same thing I did with Stan.

Shade: I kidnaped Stan and forced him to have sex with His mom and his sister, then later I had some sex with Wendy and Nichole, then I made a bunch of Wendy Clones and left the basement to fuck Bebe. I totally Made Stan not just addicted to sex, he is also my slave now.

Ray: You're sick! Where are Kyle and the others?!

Shade: Oh, I called every girl and woman who I have control. Soon once they get addicted to sex, my power inside the girls will make them my loyal servants, I do this to the whole world and then I WILL RULE SUPREME HAHAHAHAHA! But I not doing that with Cartman, I met that guy for a moment and I hate him already, I just kill him when this is over.

Ray: You're a coward!

Then Butters awakes and he has heard what Shade has told about Cartman.

Butters: (Wait Shade! Don't kill to Eric. I know that he has done so much bad things to many people and me but we can revenge on him.)

Shade: (HUSH BUTTERS, I don't need you anymore besides ALL the awful things he done to you and you say crap about not having revenge? FUCK THAT *he said really angry*)

Butters: (I'm sorry, Shade... Maybe you're right. I really wanted to revenge on Cartman but... Wait... I think that I know how we can do it)

Shade: (...You have my attention)

Butters: (Well. did you knew that his mom dates with a different man each day? All the kids think that she is a whore and maybe... we can show to Cartman that she really is a bitch.)

Shade: (I feel like he should know that already)

Butters: (Yeah! And what will do with Ray?)

Shade: (Let's leave him there for now) I got to go now, be a good boy there Ray.

Ray: Wait! Where are Kyle and the others! Answer me!

Shade: they are in some rooms of Stan house hehehe.

Butters: (Having some fun with the girls? Great)

Shade: Bye Ray.

Shade leaves the basement, in search of his next victim.

Meanwhile, on one of the rooms of Stan's home. Kyle it's awakening with his eyes opening slowly.

Kyle: Ugh my head... Where I am?

He looks around and sees that is on Stan parent's room and sees that his hands and foots are tired with chains, lying in the bed.

Kyle: What the?! Is anyone there? Help!

He screams for help and then someone opens the door, it was his Kyle mom.

Kyle: M-mom?

He was surprised for see her, His mom was dressed on a black lingerie.

Kyle: Mom why are you using that?

Sheila: Shhh its ok Kyle, mommy will make everything better.

He was scared and blushed for see his mom looks. He started to feel weird under his pants.

Kyle: Something is weird on my pants; I don't feel the same I felt a time ago.

He started to sweat a lot and to feel his dick burning.

Kyle: What is happening...? *pants*

His dick starts to grow and stretch his pants showing a big volume.

Kyle: What the?!

He gets surprised for see his huge dick.

Sheila: Your wiener was modified by master Shade just like his own.

Kyle: This can't be happening! Don't look at me!

She does not obey; she only keeps walking next to him getting closer.

Kyle: Mom please, helps me.

Sheila: I will help you Kyle, I help you feel better just relax and everything is going to be ok.

She starts holding his huge wiener with her hands and then she finally starts licking the tip of it.

Kyle: Mom, what are you doing? This is not good!

He was scared and in shock for what was doing his mom. His own mom was licking the dick of her own son, Begging is useless, she is being controlled by Shade and she can't stop even by Kyle begs.

Kyle: Mom, please!

He begs with tears on his eyes. She starts swallowing his huge wiener deep down her mouth making a sloppy blowjob.

Kyle: No, stop please!

He feels something building up on his balls ready to shoot any second.

Kyle: *gasp* Mom, please... Im gonna explode...

Sheila: *Stop sucking* Let it all loose, Sweety.

Kyle: No... I can't do it... but I can't hold more.

Sheila: Oh good *smiles* Then let me teach what you can do with a woman huge tits.

Sheila start putting Her son huge wiener between her huge jugs rubbing it up and down.

Kyle: *gasp* Please stop... *gasp* Im burning...

Sheila: Explode then, right to my boobs and face.

Kyle tries with all his might to not cum, it feels like a hose is stepped by someone and is only acumulating.

Kyle: Mom forgive me!

He screamed crying. After he scream he let go a huge blow to his mom face and after feeling all that cream go out freely he feels much better.

Kyle: *gasp* Mom...

Sheila: What a cannon Kyle, you creamed me good.

Kyle: I... I feel so good. Mom, I love you.

Sheila: That is right Kyle, embrace this new feeling.

Kyle: But... I dont know what to do or how to do.

Sheila: Let me help you with that.

Kyle: You will? How?

Sheila bends over and start leading her huge ass in direction to Kyle wiener.

Kyle: Your ass is really huge. I can't believe that Butters' bracelet made this.

Sheila: Get ready for this Kyle.

She STICK her huge ass on Kyle huge wiener, he could feel the moist feeling of her pussy the place where he came from.

Kyle: Oh God! What is this feeling?

Sheila: AHHNN *moans* THIS IS THE FEELING OF SEX KYLE.

Kyle: You are squeezing my dick *moans* It feels so good.

He started to enjoy of the pleasure and then he moves his hips. He starts to lose his mind by the feeling and wish he could get out of the chains and fuck her really hard.

Kyle: *moans* It feels so good. Your pussy is so great!

He keeps moving his hips, feeling pussy's mom squeezing his With Ray, he was trying to break free, and he was doing that for ten minutes.

Ray: Come on, I have to do something.

Reuniting his strength he somehow breaks free.

Ray: I did it! Now I have to rescue to the others.

He start running around Stan's House looking for the guys carefully.

Ray: Shade has told that the guys are on each room of this home I must be careful.

First of all, Ray tries looking at Shelly's room.

Ray: This is Shelly's room. Hmmm...

He listen through the door, He hears some noises, like if someone is moaning.

Ray: hmmm.

Ray slowly opens the door and he see the scene that shocked him, Clyde was chained to the wall and Shelly was sucking his wiener that was really huge it looks like he came three times already my the amount of sperm flowing in the floor.

Clyde: Help...me.

Ray: What the...?

Shelly: *turn around* HISSSSSSS

Ray: Aaaghgh! *closes the door and runs*

Ray: What the fuck was that?!

He was in shock and scared after of see that scene; He tries to run to another room, this time Stan's room.

Ray: Okay calm down. I have to do something.

He opens slowly and carefully the door without making any noise, and then he saw another scene, leaving Ray in shock. Nichole was fucking Kenny and Token was getting fucked by Bebe, they were talking how great it was to change positions for a while.

Ray: This can't be happening...

Token: Ughnnnnn

Kenny: hmppmpppp

Ray: Kenny and Token... And they are Bebe and Nichole?

After he says that, the boys cum up the girls butt.

Ray couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friends were already under the control of Shade.

Ray: No *whispers*

He thinks that maybe it's too late for Kyle as well, but what about Cartman?

Ray: Sorry guys. I'll back for rescue you, I promise.

Now Ray needs to know where Cartman might be so he can have someone to help him.

Ray closes the door carefully and he stays away from Stan's room to search for Cartman.

Ray: Where he could be Cartman and Kyle?

He decides to go look for it on Stan parent's room.

Ray: Okay, what there's behind of that door...?

He opens carefully the door. What he sees almost makes him scream, Sheila was on the four in the bed and Kyle was fucking her giant ass with his huge wiener like a horny Dog.

Kyle: *moans* Do you like this, bitch?! Now no one will fuck you except me!

Sheila: FUCK ME! FUCK ME! HARDER! DEEPER! FASTER!

Kyle: Who is the best bitch?!

Kyle fucks his mom deeper and faster her giant ass harder, moving his hips like a horny dog.

Sheila: I AM, AHNNNNN!

KYLE: AHNNNNNNN!

They both cum a lot letting the bed all wet as Ray run away very fast.

Kyle: *gasp* God... that was awesome...

Ray: (Crap! Crap! Gone, they are all gone i must go find Cartman!) I need to go to Butters house, I wonder if their parents are going to be there. I need help to stop this menace.

He leaves Stan's home, running to Butters' home to rescue Cartman.

Ray: I never thought I would say this but, be ok Eric Cartman.

Ray is in front of the main door, thinking on a way to pass without risk.

Ray: Shade has gone for some reason and I don't know where he is right now. But... Now Stan is under his control, so I must be careful.

He opens the door with a key of the home that Butters has given to him. Ray enters on the home carefully and looking around.

Ray: Let's see... Where's could be Cartman? All of this it started on that basement, so...

He decided to take look in the basement and see what he can find there. There on the basement, he sees that there's nobody.

Ray: Cartman is not here.

Some seconds later, Ray arrives at Butter's home. He sighs to himself and go Check Butters' room upstairs. After of going upstairs, Ray is in front of Butters' room and he opens the door carefully. Then Ray sees to Cartman chained on the bed and unconscious and approach to rescue him.

Ray: Cartman! Come on fatass, wake up!

Cartman: Hmmm, fat ass is your mother... zzz *wake up* Ugh? Where I am?

Ray: Oh good, you are the same are you ok?

Cartman: I am chained to the bed of a crazy thing you created; I am fan-fucking-tastic.

Ray: Calm down, I'll set you free.

He takes off the chains on Catman's arms and legs.

Cartman: Aghnn thank god I am free. Who know what shit they would with me. Where are the others?

Ray: They... they are not on our side anymore.

Cartman: Well crap. Any idea to take off the bracelet from that pussy?

Ray: I don't know... He's getting stronger and I don't know if I could stop him.

Cartman: We should take sniper and then shot him in the head.

Ray: What? No! What about Butters?

Cartman: Butters is liking all this, don't you see? He is not going to stop.

Ray: I wish he stop because he will end up dying.

Cartman: What you mean?

Ray: The bracelet is just using him, once he is done with him he will take all the energy he build and make himself a body killing Butters.

Ray: He is my best friend and I must save him.

Cartman: Hey! You can try but you see what happens when you get out of options, you can try talk to him? I don't know.

Ray: No. There must be a way for stop him. Shade is a sex addict and he enjoys of fuck to the girls.

Cartman: And what are you going to do? Bring a hot lady as bait? Wish we had a time machine.

Ray: Hmmm... A hot lady...

He was thinking on the words of Cartman and then he got an idea.

Ray: That's it!

Cartman: What?

Ray: A boy can't stop him, but maybe a woman can do it.


	9. Chapter 9 The end

Ray after rescuing Cartman, both of then goes to prepare their plan to finish with Shade. Meanwhile, Shade is on Cartman's home he calls at the door

And then Cartman's mom, Liane, opens the door.

Liane: *opens the door* Oh hello.

Shade: Hi Mrs. Cartman. It's Eric in home?

He asked smiling, pretending to be Butters.

Liane: He is playing with his friends in the moment.

Shade: When he will back? I wanted to play with him. My parents are not in home and I don't like to be alone.

He told doing like he was sad and worry.

Butters: (Wait, didn't we put him prisoner on our house?)

Shade: (I am just putting the talk to work)

Liane: I don't know.

Shade: can i wait here? Surely he will back soon.

Liane: Of course come in. It's nice to have a friend of Eric here.

Shade: *smile evilly* Perfect.

Meanwhile with Ray and Cartman.

Ray and Cartman are on the street, looking for the only girl that can stop to Shade.

Ray: She must be here, somewhere.

Cartman: Hey man, I think I found her.

Cartman points at a tall woman with blonde hair, big busty tits and a nice fat butt, that was totally Butters' mom.

Ray: Mrs. Stotch!

They run at Butters' mom, until approach to her, She turn around and see them.

Ray: We finally found you. We need your help.

Linda: Oh! Ok, what are you kids talking about?

Ray: Is Butters... He is...

Ray couldn't tell her what was happening, but he knows that the only way to stop Shade and save Butters is his mom.

Cartman: He is doing some bad stuff and we need you to ground him.

Ray: Yeah, that's it...

Linda: Mmmm... That sounds weird but I think I can go with you two since I have no plans.

Ray: Thanks, Mrs. Stotch.

The kids and Butters' mom goes to search Butters at their home, Once they arrive there Butters is not in the home, Ray open the door carefully and ask Eric and Linda to wait because he kind of need to look if someone is on the house. He enters on the home, looking around and sees that there's nobody.

Ray: Looks like its safe here.

Then Butters' mom and Cartman enter on the home, going to the living room.

Ray: I'm sorry for this. We have to be cautious.

Linda: But what have done Butters this time?

Cartman: A lot of shit.

Ray: I don't know how to tell this... It started a week ago.

Then Ray tells to Linda all what happened. And turning back with Shade, after of some minutes, he already has Liane on his power. Shade was stroking his huge wiener in front of Liane, that she was in kneels. He already made her swallow a huge load of cum letting her inside bitch out in front of him.

Shade: You're really a bitch, right?

Liane: Yes, I'm a whore that loves the dicks! Give me more of your warm milk!

Shade: Bitches always love the dick; (eat that, Cartman) so... Do you want my huge dick so badly?

Liane: Yes please, I fuck lots of mans before but your dick is beyond anything.

Shade: You will do anything for me?

Liane: Anything.

Shade: Good, I have someone in my home and is dying for have some fun.

Meanwhile with Ray and the others

Ray: And that's what happened to Butters and our friends.

Linda was in shock after of heard Ray's story.

Linda: Wait! So the body I see is an illusion?

Cartman: Also your son befriend with that guy machine and going to take over the world, yeah pretty much.

Ray: We think that you are the only person that can stop Shade.

Cartman: You are basically bait to lure that maniac here.

Ray: Cartman!

Cartman: What? It's true.

Ray: We need your help, Mrs. Stotch. Please.

Linda: Fine I help.

Ray: He will any back in any moment, so we have to hurry.

Cartman: Who knows what he is doing right now.

Ray: I think that I know. But, you'll not like it.

He looks at Cartman, knowing where's could be Shade and doing at this moment.

Cartman: What?

Ray: Cartman... Is possible that Shade is now in your home...With your mom.

Cartman: WHAT?! Ohhh we need to go there.

Ray: Is too late. Maybe your mom is already under his control. We can't do anything.

Cartman: NO! I can't let this happen. She is my mom and not his mom, i going to kill that Arghghghgh!

Ray: Cartman, calm down!

Cartman: NO! You calm down it's not your mom who is getting fuck, EVEN KNOW I DONT KNOW MUCH ABOUT THIS but that is not the point.

Ray: This helps nothing.

Cartman: Ughhhn!

Ray: He doesn't know that I have freed you, so we can use that on our advantage.

Cartman: And then WE KICK HIM IN THE BALLS, see if he will do more shit like that.

Ray: *sighs* No. I guess that I have to explain the plan.

Linda: Yes please, I feel really lost.

Ray: We are going to say to Butters that we capture his mom, and if he don't stop with all this we are going to rape her, of course this is just to lure him to us, once he frees his mom you jump on him and I will use this tranquilizer darts that can put a big animal to Sleep got it?

They nod in agreement.

Ray: Okay. I'll call him.

He takes his cellphone and calls to Butters' number, it rings for a couple of times but he answers it

Ray: Hey there.

Shade: It seems that you escape. But that's don't matters. You cannot stop me.

Ray: Funny you ask that, you're probably doing something nasty aren't you?

Shade: You know me well. Now I'm a bit "busy", but I could talk with you.

Ray: You can say to Butters that we have a hostage here with us, so you better play nice.

Shade: What?

He asked confused, and then he listen to Butters.

Butters: (A hostage?)

Cartman out of nowhere takes the phone.

Cartman: THAT'S RIGHT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER! you better get your bitch ass over here or else your mom is going to get it .

Shade: WHAT?!

Butters: (Oh my god, mom!)

Ray takes the phone back

Ray: Ups! Looks like I rescued Cartman and he is really pissed, you better not be fucking his mom. Now get back here and let's end this, Shade. You need to go NOW!

Shade: You son of a bitch! Don't you dare to screw me!

Butters: (Shade, please! I want to talk with my mom)

Ray: I would love to keep talking but, I got to turn this off because my finger is slipping, ohh no

He turns off the cellphone.

Shade: SHIT!

He throws his cellphone, angry for what have done Ray and Cartman.

Butters: We have to rescue her!)

Shade: Fine, I am done here with this bitch.

He said looking at Cartman's mom in the floor, all covered in cum like they fuck for a very long time.

Butters: (But... What if is a trap?)

Shade: Ray hates me and cartman hates me and you, they will do anything to get us, we must go.

Butters: (Cartman really hates me, everyone hates me and I'm already sick of it!)

Shade: Well how about we go there and finish him?

Butters: (You're right. But I want do this by my own. If something happens, I can count with you)

Shade: Whatever.

They change.

Butters: Now let's run.

Some minutes later, at Butters' home. Butters arrive to his home and he entered to the living room, looking for his mom.

Butters: Mom? Where are you?

Then Ray appears behind of him.

Ray: You arrive.

Butters turns around, looking at Ray.

Butters: Where is my mom?

Ray: I am sorry, Butters. I didn't want to do this, but I need you to give me the bracelet. He is not your friend; he is playing with your mind.

Butters: LIAR! All of you hates me, Cartman hates me! I'm not anymore the naive kid that you manipulate every time for your own desires!

Ray: I never manipulated you, Butters. That was Cartman.

Butters: You were my friend, Ray. You promise me to protect me and that I never would get hurted. But you have kidnaped to my mom!

Ray: You hypnotized all the girls and the guy's mom and raped them, is that something a nice guy would do? More like a bad guy job. I am going to protect you from his claws that are going to take your energy dry.

Butters: What? What do you mean?

Ray: He is going to absorb your life source, so he can create for him an artificial organic body, that is what he wants all this time. All the erotic stuff he did to take all your and others energy, don't know what he choose that way but it's that.

Butters: No. That's impossible. (He is lying, right?)

Shade: (Of course, my dear Butters. I would never let you down; didn't you feel good fucking your friend's mom and turning them into our loyal subject?)

Butters: (Of course I do, but I want to believe you because you're my friend)

Shade: (Yes of course)

Butters: (Thanks, Shade) you can't fool me, Ray. I want see to my mom!

Ray: *sigh* Sorry, Butters.

Ray makes a sign to Cartman that jumps out of the stairs right on Butters making him fall.

Butters: Wha...?!

Cartman: GOT YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!

Ray take out a gun and shot four darts to make him sleep.

Butters: Ouch! What the..?

He started to feel numb by the darts.

Butters: Ohhh... I feel so aghnn *Faints*

Ray: We did it. Now let's take off the bracelet fast.

The bracelet start to glow and a weird smoke start to come out of it.

Ray: what the!

Cartman: shit.

The smoke start to form an into a human form but it was the size of a little kid smaller then butters and his form was not total tangible yet.

Ray: No... This can't be happening! Butters is still alive. How is possible?

Shade: UGHHH *angry* I had only enough time to absorb a little of all the energy we got and I incomplete, Ray... I HATE YOU!

Shade flies upstairs looking for Linda.

Ray: Oh no! Mrs. Stotch!

He runs upstairs, to help Butters' mom, Out of nowhere Shade's slaves appear to block his way, looks like they were pretty hided in the places.

Shade: TAKE HIM DOWN.

Cartman and Ray: Crap!

Ray: Stan, Kyle, friends...

Ray was in shock, because his friends and the girls were already under the control of Shade.

Ray: Cartman... I'm sorry...

Cartman: Well, good to know my mom is not a brainless bitch here.

Stan: Surrender.

Kyle: It's over.

Clyde: Got nowhere to run.

Token: We are blocking you.

Kenny: Hmhhmhpmhp.

Ray: It's over... But at least I could save Butters. He still alive, that's what matters,

Cartman: Fuck that! Don't you see what is going up? Got to take care of him, give me your gun I take care of then and you go outside the house and try getting to Linda.

Ray: What? Cartman, no! I will not leave you with them.

Cartman: So you want to be a brainless bitch too like them? UGH, just fucking go *takes your weapon*

Ray: Cartman...

Then he runs to Butters for take him on his back and he escape of the home.

Shelly: You are not a hero.

Sheila: Need to capture stupid fat boy.

Cartman: Fuck you! who wants to be a hero? I prefer to be an Antihero like Dead pool he is awesome, *Start shooting*

Ray: Cartman... You're really a friend after all. I promise finish with this once and for all.

He runs to his home to leave Butters there.

Ray: I don't know what happened to Cartman or Linda but you will be fine here, Butters. It's time I finish my stupid creation, now rest, and buddy. I'll back.

He leaves his home, ready for finish with Shade.

Meanwhile at Butters' home. Shade is almost to be complete, getting a body just like Butters while his slaves are in front of him, after of capture Cartman.

Kyle: Master. We captured to fatass.

Shade: Good. And Ray?

Stan: He has escape with Butters.

Clyde: We lost three girls because of Cartman.

Shade: Don't worry. They will awake in a couple of minutes.

He sees his hand, turning complete slowly.

Shade: Ray will back here for rescue to his friend *looks at Linda chained to the floor in four* I still need to get complete; you guys can go have some fun with her hahahaha.

Meanwhile that Ray enters the house ready for the end.

Ray: Shade! Show yourself!

In that moment he see Bebe, Wendy and Nichole on the ground sleeping and at the same time Sheila, Shelly and Sharon arrive to his encounter.

Ray: Stay aside.

Shelly: You wont go on.

Sheila: Master Shade needs privacy.

Sharon: Go away.

Ray: You leave me no choice.

He put his hand behind of his back, taking a gas bomb. Then Ray throws the bomb, releasing a sleeping gas.

Shelly: Crap! cover your yourselves

But it was late, because the girls has already fallen asleep while Ray not because he had a mask.

Ray: Good night. And now Im go for you, Shade.

He goes upstairs and arrives infront of Butters's room.

Ray: Now what you got there for me Shade?

he opens slowly the door, carefully and he see... He is shocked to see Linda chained to the ground in four getting raped, Kyle was fucking her mouth, Stan was under her huge tits sucking her nipples and rubbing his dick on her belly, Kenny was fucking her pussy and Token was fucking her ass meanwhile Clyde films it. It ends with all of them cumming inside all her holes. Ray close the door, in shock for see such scene and then he pukes on the floor.

Shade: Oh what is the matter ? Dont you like gang bang? Hahahaha!

Ray: Butters? No. You're not Butters.

Shade: No shit, Sherlock. Are you even smart? I am not him and you know that.

Ray: So you are complete finally. But not for much time because I'll stop you..

Shade: I waiting.

Ray punchs Shade's face.

Ray: Dont play with me.

Shade: Is that so?

He kicks him in the face.

Ray: Argh!

He spit blood and sees Shade, thinking on a way for stop him.

Shade: You can't stop me, I am too strong.

Ray: Oh yeah? Well, human boys body have a very painful weak point.

He jump and Kick him in the crotch.

Ray: Ha! Suck on this, monster!

Shade: AGHHRHHHHHHHHH fuck!

Ray takes from his pants a gun and points at Shade.

Ray: I promise myself that I never would use weapon, but in this case... I'll do an exception.

Shade: Fuck you!

In that moment someone holds Ray by behind out of the ground.

Ray: What the!

It was no one then Liane.

Shade: You forgot one more slave.

Ray: Shit!

Shade: You are next, Ray. I will be your master.

Ray: Fuck you!

Shade: Liane, fuck him until he is submissive too.

Ray: Don't you dare!

In that moment Butters Arrive behind Shade.

Butters: Hey friends *he said slow*

Ray: Butters!

Butters: I want you back, Shade.

Shade: Hmm?

Ray: What?

Butters: We are friends forever right? We are gonna make the world a better place, right?

Ray couldn't believe what was saying Butters. He was already freed from Shade's control but somehow, he wasn't anymore the innocent Butters that he know.

Shade: Oh, really? Then here is what you have to do. Kill Ray with this pistol with bullets I find

Butters: Yes.

Ray: Butters, dont!

He said screaming. Seeing the pistol pointing at his front. Butters was ready for kill to his old best friend, so Ray close his eyes. Butters had his finger on the trigger, staring at Ray. Then Butters thinks and he dont kill Ray.

Butters: Wait! Why kill him when we can make him suffer for all what he have done to us?

Shade: What do you mean to do?

Butters whispers Shade's ear his idea for make Ray suffer

Shade: I like it.

heGets closer to Ray being held.

Shade: Wanna know your fate?

Ray: I dont care what you will do to me. I will not give up!

Shade: Maybe when I got all the girls ready i just make all of them Fuck you up, hahahaha!

In that moment Butters arrive behind Shade With the gun next to his hand.

Butters: Here. Maybe you need it for more later.

Butters gives the gun to Shade. More later, on Butters's room. Linda was asleep, after of being fucked by Butters's friends. She awakes, opening her eyes slowly. And then she hears a voice.

Butters: Mom? Mooom. Are are you awake?

Linda: Butters? Wh-what happenned?

Butters: Oh, you dont remember? Luckily Clyde has recorded this video for me and Shade.

Linda: Butters what is all this? Why are you doing this?

Butters: Well, because... I love you, mom. You're the best mom that I had. You make me happy when I feel sad. And also...

He then notices that she is not under Shade control

Butters: Mom, you were the only one who defended me that day when I broke the flower vase, playing with the ball and dad was about to ground me.

Butters: Im sorry thatyou end up fucked by my friends,But that will not happen again, because Im your little boy.

Linda: What are you going to do?

Butters: I had a plan for express what I feel for you, but I guess that this is better.

Then Butters kiss to his mom on her lips slowly. Linda was in shock because his own son, was kissing her. Butters stop of kiss his mom and looks at her.

Butters: Well, mom. Those are my feelings for you.

Linda: T-this is wrong, Butters! A mother and a son can't have this kind of love! Please, set me free.

Butters notice the tears of his mom, falling by her cheeks. Then he gets sad and looks away.

Butters: Then... do you hate me?

Her mom notice Butters's sadness and that question sticks in her heart. Feeling very bad for his son ans somehow, she want to cheer up him.

Linda: Sweety, I dont hate you. I also love you, but you know that this it's wrong.

Butters: Why this it's wrong? It's wrong love to the only person that worries for me and cares to me?

He said between tears, trying to hide his sadness.

Linda: I feel marternal love, not sexual. Please, you are not a villain who does all the things that other being done, you are a hero.

Butters: You... you really think that I am a hero?

He looks at his mom, trying to stop of cry.

Linda: I need you Butters. Be my hero, be everyone hero.

Butters: You really need me?

He get surprised, with his eyes open wide.

Linda: Butters I got raped by possesed with huge dick and I am chained in this room because of That friend of yours (also a little of you) so yes, help me.

Butters: Mom...

Then he embrace to his mom, crying.

Butters: Mom, Im so sorry! Please, forgive me!

Linda: Free me and be the hero!

Butters: *sniffs* Okay, mom. I'll free you.

He stops of embrace his mom and shows his bracelet's gem started to glow with a intense light. After of that the light has gone, Butters see to his mom and he ask...

Butters: Mom? Do you love me?

Linda: Of course i do, now we need to rescue your friends.

Butters: You dont know me well, right? Im not a hero. I am Professor Caos!

He activates his bracelet infront of his mom for take her under control.

Linda: Wait what? What are you going to do?

Linda: Wait what? What are you going to do? Butters... please stop.

Then Butters use the bracelet on his mom.

Linda: This is not you and never was.

Her mind is stronger that he have thought, so use the bracelet at maximum power on her.

Linda: Butters, please stop! Noooo!

He stopped of scream, with her head looking at the floor.

Butters: Okay, let's try again. Mom... Do you love me.

Linda looks at his son, willing to answer again his question.

Linda: Yes. I love you, Butters.

She answered to him with a smile on her face. Butters's mom was already under his control.

Butters: Fantastic.

Then Butters kiss to his mom on her lips. Mother and son touch their tongues each other.

Butters: (Sorry mom but I really want this and I will have it. Dont worry, I won't let you be hurt) Mom, I love you.

He said, looking at his mom closely, Taking off his pants letting his huge dick out ready for it. His mom was in shock and surprised, seeing the huge dick of Butters.

Butters: Well, mom. Do you like my wiener?

Linda: Yes my dear.

Then Butters unchain his mom, letting free her hands.

Butters: Then you can enjoy of it. I'm already excited because of your sexy body.

She bends over and starts sucking his wiener what makes him moan.

Butters: Oooh... Mom, your mouth it feels so good.

She keep sucking that fat cock to the end because she got use to thanks to Kyle.

Butters: Oh God...!

He grabs gently the head of his mom and then he started to move his hips, fucking the mouth of his mom.

Butters: faster! Move it like you want it all of it until I blow.

Linda sucks harder and faster the huge wiener of Butters, sucking it until reach to her throat.

Butters: I CUMMING!

He cums a load of cum on Linda's mouth. She almost chokes trying to swallow all of it. Butters retrieve his dick, allowing his mom to take a breath, with her mouth open and filled with a lot of cum.

Butters: Ahhhhn... so good.

But he wasn't satisfied yet. Butters have just started.

Butters: Hey mom. Do you remember that I told you that I have a video of you?

Linda: Yes, I do.

She answered, swallowing the cum of Butters with her mouth.

Linda sees at the screen herself being fucked by Butters' "friends".

Butters: Whoah! Shade has told me that it was great, but I never thought that was amazing.

Ray is unconscious, chained and trapped on Butters' basement.

Shade: Wake up, Ray.

Ray: Better close my eyes, so I can't look at your shitty face.

Shade: Oh come on, don't be such a pussy.

Shade use his powers for control Ray's body, so he can open his eyes.

Ray: You suck.

Shade: Remember that you're alive because Butters wanted. So you can give him the thanks, after of that I become you on our slave.

He snaps his fingers and some girls enter the room.

Shade: The girls have awakened after Cartman's attack. And now they have enough energy for play with you. Right, girls?

Girls: YEAH!

Shade: Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you and am sure that the girls will be crazy for it.

Shade uses his powers on Ray.

Ray: What have you done to me?

Shade: Wait and you'll see.

Then Ray started to feel something weird under his pants, twitching and growing more and more.

Ray: *gasp* what is happening?

Shade: Oh I just did some classic trick I do all the time, but this time it has a little spice to make it double fun

Ray: *gasp* No... It's growing. It's tearing apart and split...!

This time was something different. Was a new trick that Shade hasn't use. Ray started to feel his body burning and then his pants rips, showing something that he and the girls has never saw.

Two big, large and fat dicks and his balls were huge like watermelons.

Ray: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!

Ray said in shock, with his eyes open wide seeing this couple of huge dicks and the great balls that has grown.

Shade: Well! You girls can go there now. Have fun, Ray.

Shade goes away.

Wendy: WHOOOAAAH!

Wendy and the girls were amazed, seeing the huge dicks and balls of Ray. She is so amazed that is drooling.

Ray: Son of bitch! I will kill you!

Wendy: Dicks!

Wendy jumps at one of his dicks like a wild animal, she start rubbing it with her big tits and licking it like a lollipop because it was too big for her throat.

Ray: No! Wendy, please!

Wendy: Come girls. Those dicks are a gift of our master.

Shelly: YAY!

Sharon: Dicks

Sheila: Fuck, got to fuck.

Nichole: I want them!

Bebe: Dicks, dicks, dicks!

Ray: FUUUUCK!

The girls go for the dicks. Bebe and Nichole goes for the left dick and Shelly for the right dick with Wendy and then they are doing a double titjob on each dick. While that Sharon and Sheila goes to each side near to Ray and they put their huge boobs on his face. Ray moan by all the extreme pleasure, feeling on his body that he does not control and feels extremely good almost like his mind stop working, But he remains STRONG.

Ray: Mmmm, please... stop this...

Bebe and Nichole: Dicks. We love dicks.

Bebe jumps on his dick holding it with her ams and rubbing her entire body on it like a pole dancing.

Wendy: It smells so good. This strong odor makes me crazy.

Shelly: Me too. I'm already wet.

She starts Rubbing faster but this time with her fat ass.

Ray still strong, but he is losing the control and his mind is turning white. Feeling his body burning by all the pleasure.

Sheila: Come on, sweety. Drink a bit. You must be thirsty.

Sharon: Yeah. Drink of mine too.

The two milfs force him to open his mouth so Ray can suck their tits. Ray has his mouth filled with the boobs of the milfs. So Sharon and Sheila squeeze their boobs to pop out the soda and the vanilla ice cream on Ray's mouth.

Ray: Mmmmm!

Bebe keeps dancing on Ray's left dick and Nichole squeezes her boobs.

Wendy and Shelly keeps with the titjob on Ray's right too much even for the mightiest mind, he feels something building up like a tank is about to shoot his ammo. Ray couldn't resist such pleasure, so unconsciously he started to move his hips. He drinks the soda and the vanilla ice cream and the young girls enjoy of the huge and fat dicks, but then it finally happens.

Ray: Mmmmmm!

He finally cums a great load of cum like a fountain without stop, covering with it the boobs of the girls and her mouths, They all stop doing what they were doing to enjoy that.

Ray: IM CUMMIIIIIING!

The girls enjoy the rain of cum and they open their mouths to drink and taste the cum. One minute later, Ray stops Cumming, but his dicks are still hard like rocks. The floor, the walls and the ceiling was all covered with cum

Ray: *gasp*

Wendy: Whoooah... That was AMAZING!

Ray: Oh god! I think I going to pass out ughhh.

Then Wendy kisses Ray on his mouth.

Wendy: Come on, Ray, do not faint. You still hard and all of us we want you to fuck us.

All the girls: Ray, please, fuck us.

Wendy: You see?

Ray was about to pass out. But with all his strengths, he tries to stay awake. His mind was already in white, loose in the lost and the pleasure.

Ray: I... I want... more...

Sharon: Now that's more like it.

The girls unchains Ray and he stands up. Looking at Wendy's face and then hi kiss her mouth passionately, squeezing her huge boobs. Their tongues are touching each other and the girls are seeing them, with jealousy.

Bebe: Hey, that's not fair!

Bebe and Nichole: Hey, we want some too.

Sharon: I fuck the left dick.

Sheila: I got the right one.

Ray: Girls, calm down. I'll make sure for that all of you have a lot of my milk.

He said smiling naughtily, squeezing Wendy's boobs. And then the orgy has started. Ray has turned on a sex addict. He fucks at the same time with each dick to Bebe and Nichole's pussy, he tastes the delicious strawberry ice cream of Wendy while Sharon, Sheila and Shelly are touching her to Butters, he was resting after all the fun he had with his dear mother, Butters was happy, resting with her mom but his dick was still hard.

Butters: Mom?

Linda: *Zzzzzzz*

Butters: Mom, wake up. I want to ask you something.

Linda got fucked way too hard to retain consciousness so Butters decide to whisper his words on her ear and hope for her to listen.

Butters: We make a baby?

After that he put a blanket on her body and gets out of the room. Then Butters finds Shade on the living room, watching some porn and Shade notice Butters.

Shade: Oh, hey dude.

Once Butters get close he notices that the porn he is watching is with real people, and those people are Cartman and Liane, he gets surprised but acts natural.

Butters: Hey, Shade.

He sits on the couch with Shade.

Butters: Those are Cartman and his mom?

Butters asked, watching at the screen Cartman fucking Liane's pussy with his huge and very fat dick.

Shade: Yeah, he should thank me, now he got a dong he can call dick and is having a great time learning what sex is fucking his own mom. You should have seen how he reacts at first, hahahaha! So funny.

Butters: Is a record? *He asked, while is masturbating*

Shade: it's happening right now, both of them came a lot already,You can keep looking at it if you want. I gotta check on our guest.

after he says that get up going away from the room.

Butters: How is Ray, btw?

Shade: He is... fine

Butters: Well, say him hi from my part. I will stay here for watch the show.

He says, while is watching at the screen and squeezing his dick.

Shade: Okay.

Shade goes to the basement for see how is Ray. And after of goes downstairs he sees a great scene, so he smile naughtily.

Shade: Well, well. It seems that you are having so much fun.

Shade sees to Ray fucking Wendy's nipples with his huge dicks, squeezing Bebe and Nicholes boobs, Shelly sucking Ray's ass with her mouth and Sharon and Sheila sucking with her mouths the huge balls of Ray.

Ray: CUMMING AGAIIIIIN!

He cums harder on Wendy's nipples and drinks the ice cream of the girls.

Shade: Welcome to the Group hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA.

8 months later...

Butters was fucking Linda's was already pregnant of Butters, so she have a great belly and huge boobs, spreading milk while her boobs are bouncing.

Cartman and the gang are fucking to their moms and the girls. They are also pregnant but not from the kids. The father of those babies is Ray, that he is fucking Wendy at her ass with both dicks at the same in town was already Shade servants,and no one was there to oppose him.


	10. Chapter 10 Bonus

**This is the bonus chapter of Butters own harem made it entirely by Rikubattle my friend who i start this story first with me, also he is on deviant ;)**

South Park was already under Shade's control. The people are blinded in the lust and pleasure, fucking to every girl in the town and every girl being fucked with desires of want more. The home of Ray is now property of Shade and Butters, where's they are right now with their own harem.

Inside of the home, at the basement, the girls are moaning and screaming of pleasure, being fucked so hard by the kids in her asses. Her boobs are spreading milk without control, making silly faces. Cartman, Kyle and Kenny are fucking to their own moms. Token fucks hard to Nichole, Clyde to Bebe and Stan is fucking to his mom and his sister like a crazy.

While that Ray, it's on the center of all that orgy, fucking to Wendy on her ass with his huges dicks at the same time. Bouncing her boobs, spreading a lot of milk and screaming like a bitch having a huge belly of pregnant with Ray's baby.

Wendy: Yes, fuck me! Fuck me more!

Ray: Take that, bitch! All of you are mine!

The kids are already at the limit, so they cums at the same time on the asses of the girls, making them scream and break waters. It was the time for give birth to their babies. A couple of minutes later, the girls are in the hospital with the kids and they give birth to their babies.

Meanwhile, at the new Butter's room. He was fucking to his mom on her ass with his huge dick, harder and faster. Linda's huge boobs are spreading a lot of milk so badly that she couldn't stop of scream.

Butters: Mommy, I almost to...! Aaaaargh!

Linda: Me too, sweety! Let's do it together!

Butters and Linda: IM CUMMIIIING!

Butters and his mom cums without control, so he pulls out his huge dick, covering Linda's boobs with Butters's semen. The pleasure was so hard that Linda break waters.

Linda: I break waters! The baby is coming!

Butters: Oh hamburguers!

Linda: Butters, help me! Help me to give birth to our baby!

She begged, making a silly face, wanting to have more love and pleasure from his special boy.

Butters: I'll help you, mom.

She makes the position M, showing her pussy and her already fucked ass, leaking a lot of cum. Butters kiss to his mom on her mouth, with their tongues touching each other. They leaves the passionately kiss and Butters takes his mother's mom, a bit nervous for the awaited moment. Butters knew that he had to help in some way to his mom, so he looks at his eyes and he say...

Butters: Mom, I love you.

She was happy for hear these words, from the son most wonderful of the world.

Linda: I love you too, Butters.

Some minutes later, Linda is giving birth to their baby. She was tired of such effort, but she was happy. Butters was also happy seeing to his baby crying strongly. He cuts theumbilical cord, takes the baby between his arms and wipes him with a towel. After of that, he brings the baby to his mom for show him.

Butters: Look, mommy. Is a kid.

He said, smiling and giving the baby that has stopped of cry to his mom.

Linda: My baby... Is so cute...

She smiled looking at the baby, moving his little hands at her. Butters also looks at his baby with happiness and tenderness.

Butters: You're the best mom of the world.

Linda: And you're the best daddy of the world.

Mom and son looked each other and they kiss on their lips.

 **The end**


End file.
